La misión del Lord
by LittleSweet Malfoy Oh
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si Voldemort encargara a Malfoy llevarle a Harry en vez de matar a Dumbledore?Qué le impide a él realizar la misión?¿Cómo van ha hacer para convivir juntos un año entero...en la misma habitación?...HPxDM
1. La Misión

Este es mi primer fic...no se si gustará o no...de momento es una historia q me ronda la cabeza desde hace unas semanas xo no se si sabré plasmarlo en papel...No sean muy duros!

Advertencia: este fic tiene contenidos slash (relación chico-chico) si no te gusta por favor no sigas leyendo...aunque...¿cómo llegaste hasta aquí?

Disclaimer: Todos los personajes son de la inigualable K.J Rowling, excepto aquellos q no salgan en los libros que son de cosecha propia.

CAPITULO 1: La Misión.

El pasillo se abre largo ante sus ojos. Desde su posición puede observar a los hombres encapuchados y con máscaras que le rodean, no puede más q imaginarse sus rostros, aunque a algunos los conoce bien...demasiado bien.

Comienza a caminar sin apartar la vista de su objetivo: la pesada puerta de bronce que se halla al final del pasillo. Sus pasos resuenan, él lo sabe, y por ello camina mas lento...como saboreando el momento.

Su andar, elegante y fino, denota su educación de alta cuna.

Escucha algún murmullo y sabe que lo está consiguiendo...los está engañando. Sonríe para sus adentros sabiendo que en pocos instantes se reunirá con Él, pero ha ensayado muchas veces con su madre y nada tiene porqué salir mal.

Ya le queda menos, está a solo unos metros...

Entonces ve a su padre, ahí, al lado del portón. Lo observa detenidamente: mirada marina, cabellos rubios y esa sonrisa torcida q le caracteriza. Es un hombre mayor, aunque definitivamente su aspecto es el de alguien más joven. Lo cierto es q su padre siempre ha sabido como cuidar su imagen, cualidad que el mismo ha heredado.

**Flashback**

-Estás divino, cariño.- El chico se gira al escuchar suave voz de su madre. Ésta se halla apoyada en el marco de la puerta. La mira y sonríe. Ésta preciosa con su vestido oscuro. Sus rubios cabellos están recogidos en la parte baja de su cabeza, unos pocos mechones le enmarcan el rostro como si de finos hilos de oro se tratara. Parece una reina, pero aunque a simple vista no se aprecia unas pequeñas arrugas comienzan a aparecer en el rabillo de sus profundos ojos azules.

-Gracias , madre.- le contesta el joven abriendo sus brazos para que ella lo abrace. Le encanta sentir cerca de su madre, la única persona que le quiere de verdad; ella se lo hace saber con cada abrazo, gesto, sonrisa y palabra que le dedica.

Cuando se separan sus miradas se cruzan, y se estudian, como en un intento por descubrir que es lo que piensa el otro.

-Siempre he pensado que el negro te queda muy bien. Es un color elegante. Date la vuelta, que quiero verte mejor.- el chico obedece.

-Déjame mirarme en el espejo, madre.- se acerca al armario que hay al lado de la puerta y lo abre: un gran espejo le devuelve su reflejo, que sonríe con satisfacción. Es un chico alto y musculado, aunque sigue estando delgado. Su piel es pálida pero de aspecto suave, sus cabellos, rubios, caen libremente. Algunos mechones caen entorno a su punto fuerte: unos ojos grises como el cielo de tormenta.

Mientras él se deleita con su imagen, la mujer se acerca a la cama. La túnica que lucirá esa noche se extiende pulcra y negra ante sus ojos, que dejan escapar una lágrima.

El rubio ve a su madre a través del espejo y se aproxima sigiloso hasta colocarse a su altura, admirando también la prenda.

-Sabes q no hay otra opción. Debo ser valiente y aceptar mi destino. Sabes perfectamente que me gustaría estar en cualquier otro sitio, pero Él no perdona a los cobardes y eso sería peor.

-Lo sé, cariño.- dice ella secándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo de seda.- Vamos a practicar una vez más, no quiero que nada salga mal esta noche.

-Cuando quieras, madre, estoy listo.

-¡ Legeremens!

**Fin del Flashback**

Por fin llega hasta la altura de su padre. Éste le dirige una dura mirada, en la que el rubio distingue algo...orgullo...¿tal vez?.

Intenta olvidar ese sentimiento y menea la cabeza como para apartarlo de su mente. Sabe que tiene que mantener la mente en blanco, sino Él leerá sus sentimientos, y eso no le conviene...para nada.

-Hijo.

-Padre.- se saludan con una ligera inclinación de cabeza.

-Ahora debes enfrentarte a tu destino. Cuando salgas de la habitación lo harás como alguien importante, como uno de los nuestros...Y ten por seguro que te sentirás poderoso.

El silencio se apodera del pasillo. En ese momento solo se oyen las respiraciones de las personas que se agolpan entorno a los dos hermosos rubios.

-Quiero entrar ya, padre.- el hombre lo interpreta como una buena señal, su voz ha sonado fuerte y clara...sobre todo, ha sonado segura. Lo que el mayor no sabe es que el joven lo único que quiere es salir...salir corriendo de ese lugar.

De pronto, la enorme puerta de bronce se abre.

El de orbes tormenta mira al interior, pero solo distingue una cosa: oscuridad.

_-Acércate_.- una voz silbeante, que parece tener su origen en el mismo infierno, le llama.

El rubio entra en la habitación sin mirar atrás, con la mente en blanco como tantas veces le enseñaron su madre y su padrino.

Oye un fuerte _clock_ ...la puerta se ha cerrado tras de si.

Los minutos pasan, y fuera, en el pasillo, los hombres enmascarados están nerviosos. Recuerdan el momento en el que cada uno de ellos se arrodillaró y besó la punta de la capa del Señor Oscuro por primera vez, y un escalofrío recorre sus columnas, pero es una sensación agradable y la reciben como recibirían a un amante.

Todos tienen los ojos fijos en el portón, pero es la mirada marina, y no otra, la más intensa; no parpadea, y da la impresión de que es capaz de ver a través del grueso bronce.

De repente, un grito resquebraja el silencio, como le ocurre al hielo cuando es golpeado.

La multitud sonríe, recordando el momento, SU momento: la sangre hirviendo en su brazo y fluyendo, reordenándose para formar el dibujo...La Marca. Fue doloroso, pero así debía ser para demostrar su fe y la lealtad que desde ese instante le prefesan al Lord.

Draco está tumbado en la cama. Al llegar, se ha despojado de la túnica, la camisa de seda negra y los zapatos, quedando únicamente con el pantalón de piel de serpiente.

Quiere dormir, pero al cerrar los ojos sólo puede ver otros que ahora le provocan terror: rojos como el fuego del mismo infierno.

Debido a esto permanece recostado entreteniéndose con el sonido de su respiración y el del palpitar de su corazón.

Unos nudillos golpeando la puerta de su habitación lo sacan del sopor en el que se ha sumido.

-Adelante.- dice con voz ronca el chico, aunque lo cierto es que lo último que le apetece ahora es ver a nadie.

-Te traigo algo de cenar, mi vida.- la voz femenina lo tranquiliza y le acaricia como una suave brisa.- anda vamos, come algo.

Narcisa deja la bandeja de plata sobre la mesita de noche. Draco gira un poco la cabeza sobre la almohada para ver la suculenta cena que le ha traído su madre. Una arcada se le sube ante el suave olor del pescado, pero le hace caso y se incorpora lentamente.

Al levantar la vista la ve a ella observando su brazo izquierdo. Instintivamente se lleva la otra mano hacia la Marca para cubrirla. No quiere que su madre la vea...ni siquiera él puede hacerlo sin asquearse ante la idea de llevarla consigo toda su vida.

De pronto sabe que tiene que decírselo, que no puede aguantárselo un segundo más o explotará.

No sabe como va a reaccionar ella o lo que le dirá, lo q si sabe es que no le va a mostrar su angustia y su dolor.

Es la primera vez que la va a mentir, pero tiene que hacerlo, no puede dejarle ver sus verdaderos sentimientos porque no sabe si ella los aceptaría, ya que a él mismo le llevó mucho tiempo hacerlo.

Su voz suena segura, tranquila y casi perversa cuando de su garganta salen las palabras que tanto terror le causaron cuando las escuchó de los labios del mismo Lord.

-He de llevarle a Harry Potter.

Weno aquí está el primer capítulo!

No se que tal quedó...

Me lo dicen en un Review...plis!

Ciao

LittleSweet


	2. En el Callejón Diagon

Aquí viene el segundo capítulo...

Unas aclaraciones:

CE: cambio de escena

Cursiva: pensamientos de un personaje

(NA): yo dando la brasa.

DISCLAIMER: ya todo el mundo sabe q los personajes son de KJ Rowling, no?...

CAPÍTULO 2: en el callejón Diagon!

Esa misma noche, otro grito se oye en la oscuridad pero lejos, muy lejos del primero.

-Harry! Harry, compañero, despierta!.- un chico pelirrojo pecoso zarandea a uno moreno q está tumbado en la cama contigua a la suya, sin mucha delicadeza.- HARRY DESPIERTA!

-Ron! Amigo! He tenido una pesadilla terrible. He soñado con Voldemort, perdón Quién-Tu-Sabes.- corrige al ver como se encoge su mejor amigo ante la sola mención del nombre.- y...ay! me duele la cicatriz.- se queja la tiempo q con la mano busca sus gafas. Odia la sensación de no ver más allá de tres palmos de su nariz.

-Lo sé, estabas gritando y retorciéndote en la cama, y te cogías el brazo izquierdo. Era como si te estuvieran maltratando.

-No recuerdo nada. Sólo unos ojos rojos inyectados en sangre, nada más, estaba como paralizado...

Harry es interrumpido cuando la puerta de la habitación se abre y da paso a una castaña seguida de una tropa de pelirrojos.

El ojiverde se sonroja y sube un poco la sábana, al darse cuenta de q sólo lleva puesto unos boxer.

-Harry, ¿estás bien? Te...¿te ha pasado algo?

-Estoy bien, Mione. Bueno, ahora lo estoy.

-¿De veras? ¿Harry querido?.- la voz de la matriarca de los Weasley le llega lejana, los ojos empiezan a pesarle y suelta un enorme bostezo.

-Si, señora Weasley, estoy...- pero el chico no puede acabar la frase porque cae rendido de nuevo sobre la almohada.

-Vamos, vamos. Todos fuera, dejadle descansar.- dice Arthur empujando a los gemelos y a Ginny fuera del cuarto.

-Es muy extraño como ha vuelto a conciliar el sueño, ¿verdad Ron?¿Ron?.- Hermione sonríe al ver al pelirrojo apoyado también sobre la almohada de Harry. Desde que acabaran quinto, y Harry llegara a La Madriguera a pasar el verano, el pelirrojo no ha descansado mucho por las noches. Sólo hace q velar el sueño de su mejor amigo.

La castaña se acerca a él. Con mucho cuidado coloca el brazo del chico sobre su espalda y lo levanta de la cama para dejarlo en la suya. Le acuesta y le tapa con la sábana, aunque están a finales de agosto refresca por las noches.

La chica observa su respiración suave para asegurarse de que no le ha despertado. "_Parece más pequeño cuando duerme. Pero está muy guapo."_

Hermione echa un vistazo a los dos chicos antes de retirarse a su habitación. "_Ojalá descansen bien lo q resta de noche_". Piensa , mientras cierra suavemente la puerta.

C.E

Las mañanas en la Madriguera siempre son ajetreadas.

Tanta gente desayunando a la vez vuelve loca Molly q no hace más q chillar.

-FRED! QUIERES DEJAR DE ENCANTAR LAS TOSTADAS DE TU HERMANA! Tenemos q ir al Callejón Diagon pronto si queremos comprar los libros q necesitareis este año.

-Mamá! Dos cosas voy a decirte.- dice el aludido mientras desencanta la tostada y se la pasa a una Ginny bastante cabreada.- La primera es q nosotros dos ya no vamos a Hogwarts con lo q no llegamos tarde a ningún sitio, ¿no?. Y la segunda: ¡Soy George, mamá!

-Sí, y yo Fred!.- dice el otro chico con los ojos risueños.

-Hay! No me mareeis , el resto no tenemos tiempo para vuestras bromas. Ginny, cariño, ¿Hermione ya está lista?

-Sí, está arriba buscando no se qué lista de no se qué libros q le recomendó Leah.

-¿Quién?.- preguntan lo gemelos al unísono muy interesados.

-Ahh! Una chica Ravenclaw con quien ha hecho muy buenas migas este último curso. La verdad, q son tal para cual.

-¿Quién?.- la voz de la castaña se escucha desde las escaleras. Todos se giran hacia ella, la miran durante unos segundos para luego, continuar con lo q estaban haciendo.

Bueno todos menos Ron q se queda como hipnotizado mirándola. Luce un moreno recién adquirido q aún resalta más con la camiseta de tirantes blanca q lleva a juego con una falda ibicenca. El cabello le desciende hasta la mitad de la espalda como en torbellino. "_La verdad, q está bonita, y el verano en la costa española le ha sentado de maravilla._"

-Leah.- contesta Harry a su amiga mientras intenta disimular la risita q le ha provocado ver al otro chico.

-Ah! He quedado con ella en el Callejón Diagon para comprar las cosas juntos. ¿Qué os parece?.

-Por mí, bien.- logra articular Ron.

-Y por mí.- dice Harry al tiempo q se mete un trozo enorme de baicon en la boca. Nada en su mirada inocente haría pensar a nadie en la terrible pesadilla q tuvo la noche anterior.

Media hora más tarde, La Madriguera se queda vacía cuando poco a poco los pelirrojos, Harry y Hermione la abandonan por la red de polvos flu a grito de "Callejón Diagon" dejando tras de sí un humo verde.

Al llegar a Londres se distribuyen la tarea para acabar más rápido, y deciden q, tras finalizar las compras se reúnan en el Caldero Chorreante para comer.

Ron, su hermana, Hermione y Harry deciden ir juntos, pero a los pocos minutos Ginny se despide del grupo al ver a su novio Dean frente a la tienda de varitas de Olivander.

El Trío Dorado decide entrar a comprar los libros. Justo antes de atravesar la puerta de la tienda una voz grita a pocos metros.

-Hermione!

La castaña se gira hacia el origen de la llamada y ve como su amiga se dirige corriendo hacia ellos.

-Hola chicos!.- saluda Leah con un sonoro beso en la mejilla a cada uno.- Hola Mione.- dice mientras abraza a su mejor amiga.- ¿Llego tarde para comprar con vosotros?

-Claro q no!.- dice Hermione. Las dos chicas entran juntas a la tienda riéndose de algo gracioso q han visto en un libro del escaparate.

-Hey! Tío, espaila q las chicas se van.- susurra Ron a Harry mientras le da un ligero empujoncito. El pelirrojo sabe del efecto q Leah causa en su amigo.

Todavía recuerda el momento en q ambos la conocieron junto a Hermione en la biblioteca.

Flashback 

La biblioteca está vacía, normal a las 10 de la noche, pero Harry sabe q Hermione siempre se queda hasta más tarde los días q no tiene q vigilar los pasillos del colegio. Así q después de la cenar él, y, tras arrastrar a Ron fuera de la mesa del Gran

Comedor (N/A: Había flan de postre...q goloso!) se dirigen a buscarla para organizar los entrenamientos del ED.

Los chicos miran por todos los pasillos. Por fin la encuentran cerca de la zona prohibida buscando en la estantería.

La joven tiene un par de libros q flotan junto a su cabeza. La observan durante unos segundos pasar su dedo índice por los lomos libros para luego llamar su atención.

-¿Hermione?.- llama Harry.- Habíamos quedado hace quince minutos y como no venías hemos venido a por ti.

La de ojos castaños se gira y les dirige una mirada de aprobación mientras los libros descienden hasta acabar en sus manos.

-Perdón, chicos es q Leah y yo nos entretuvimos y no nos dimos cuenta de la hora.

-¿Quién?.- preguntan los dos a un tiempo.

-Leah.- responde mientras q con su mano libre alza un dedo para señalar a la parte alta de una escalera q se halla a su derecha.

Los dos jóvenes levantan la vista. Una chica está buscando algo en la parte alta de la estantería a varios metros del suelo.

Ésta comienza a descender pero se apoya mal y pierde el equilibrio. Lo cierto es q se hubiera metido un buen tortazo si no llega a ser por los reflejos de buscador de Harry, q la sujeta por la cintura justo antes de q su cuerpo impacte contra el suelo.

-Por las barbas de Merlín! Que susto! Gracias.- dice la chica mientras se alisa la falda del uniforme.

-De nada.- responde Harry incómodo mientras se separa de ella.

-Ah! Que mal educada soy.- se excusa Hermione.- Ron, Harry esta es Leah Mirdin de Ravenclaw compartimos Arintmancia juntas.- aclara.

Justo en ese momento, la chica q hasta ese momento había continuándose alisando la falda levanta la cabeza.

-Mucho gusto.- sonríe, extendiéndoles la mano a modo de saludo a ellos, q se quedan atontados mirándola.

-Bueno, vamos a organizarnos.- Hermione, q se había dado cuenta de la mirada de Harry decide intervenir, pues no quiere q su amiga se sienta incómoda.

Por dos horas todavía estuvieron en la biblioteca hablando de ED.

Harry, sin embargo, no prestaba mucha atención a lo q se decía pues no podía dejar de mirar a la nueva amiga de la prefecta.

"_En verdad es bonita._" Piensa el pelinegro mientras la analiza: su cabello largo y negro como una noche de verano sin luna. Su piel tiene un ligero toque aceitunado y su cuerpo es de infarto, aunque no está tan delgada como Hermione. Pero sin duda, lo mejor de ella son sus ojos. Jamás había visto algo tan impresionante: una mirada violeta y profunda, con ligeros toques de azul cielo...

**Fin del Flasback**

La librería está abarrotada de gente, a duras penas consiguen llegar al mostrador, donde un mago de piel cetrina vestido con una capa azul malva está despachando a una chica rubia q viste de manera algo provocativa.

-Anda, si es el Trío Dorado y la "alien morada". ¿Qué tal, gentuza?.- la joven les observa con una mirada cargada de odio y su expresión es como la de alguien q está oliendo algo desagradable. Ese gesto desfigura ligeramente su rostro, q a pesar de todo es hermoso.

-Parkinson.- saluda Leah con odio. La ravenclaw está más q acostumbrada al apodo q le han puesto los slytherin debido a sus peculiares ojos. Ignora el comentario y se gira hacia Harry como para pedirle ayuda, pero no es el moreno el que contesta.

-Si tu inmenso culo nos lo permite nos gustaría comprar los libros.- le espeta Ron, colorado hasta la raíz de su fueguino cabello.

-¿MI QUÉ...?.- grita Pansy, al tiempo q levanta la mano para golpear al chico, pero justo antes del impacto su mano es detenida por otra q la sujeta con fuerza.

-Pansy, querida.- dice una voz q arrastra las palabras.- olvídate de Cara-Rajada, el Pobretón y sus "novias", q todavía tengo q ir a comprarme una túnica nueva.

-Pe-pe-ro...Draco, ellos...-intenta discutirle la rubia. Él le dirige una mirada dura y la chica parece cambiar rápidamente de opinión. Su mano, q todavía en alto, sigue sujeta por la del slytherin comienza a descender al tiempo q él entrecruza suavemente sus dedos con los de ella. El movimiento, delicado pero a la vez cargado de sensualidad es seguido por unos irises esmeralda...

"¡_Tiene unas manos increíbles! Ojalá esas manos...Vale Harry, tú no acabas de pensar en esas manos acariciándote...¡imposible!¡No!_

-¿Qué pasa Potter?¿Te gustan mis manos?.- le pregunta el rubio al ver el ligero rubor q ha subido a las mejillas del moreno segundos antes con la mirada fija en él. Algo internamente se revuelve en el fondo de Draco. "_No...él no podía estar pensando en ti, Draco. Acéptalo de una vez por todas..._"

-¿Qué?.- responde el otro mientras pestañea varias veces por debajo de las gafas.

-Déjalo, Potter. Tu cerebro no puede procesar más de dos palabras seguidas, y no me voy a parar a repetírtelo.

-Déjale en paz, Malfoy.- dice la morena de ojos violetas, poniéndose por delante de Harry encarando al de ojos grises.

El hecho de q Harry haya colocado una mano en la cintura de la chica saca de quicio al rubio, provocándole q el odio q siente por ella aumente.

-Vaya cara-rajada, ¿ahora te defiende tu novia? No sabía que te gustaban los aliens morados...- ¡Paff! Esta vez si ha habido bofetada pero directa en la cara del slytherin.

La ira q se refleja en ese momento en los ojos de tormenta hace q los q están presenciando la escena tengan un escalofrío. Los dientes le chirrían y aprieta fuertemente los puños. La imagen asustaría a cualquiera, pero la morena q está frente a él le sostiene la mirada con furia.

En un movimiento rápido, Draco se deshace de la mano de su compañera y saca su varita apuntando a Leah directamente a su pecho. Ella no se acobarda y le sonríe con malicia... más propia de cualquier slytherin q de una ravenclaw.

Leah inclina ligeramente la cabeza con lo q unos pocos mechones le caen sobre la cara.

-No te atreverías a hacerlo, Malfoy. Esto está lleno de gente.- dice la morena mientras saca su varita también. El resto de los gryffindors hace tiempo q apuntan al otro para proteger a su amiga. Incluido Harry.

-¡Está bien!.- grita el dependiente, antes de q ninguno pronuncia maleficio alguno.- Señor Malfoy, señorita Parkinson, ustedes dos ya han comprado sus libros, así q les agradecería q salieran de mi tienda.- mientras habla el hombre de la túnica malva conduce a la pareja hacia la puerta haciéndose paso entre el gentío q ha rodeado a los jóvenes durante el altercado.

-Me las vas a pagar, Mirdin. Nadie golpea a un Malfoy...¡nadie!.- apunta con el dedo mirándola con odio visceral.- Vámonos, Pansy.

-Sí.- dice la rubia al tiempo q coge al rubio por la cintura y la acerca hacia ella.

Ron y Hermione van a felicitar a Leah, pero Harry no puede moverse del sitio, se queda como una estatua de los tiempos clásicos, sin pestañear, ni mover un solo músculo. Justo antes de q la puerta se cierre el de mirada tormentosa se gira y sus ojos coinciden con los del moreno. Por unas décimas de segundo el corazón del primero se detiene, y en su mente se oyen las palabras tan temidas pronunciadas por Voldemort: "_Tráeme a Potter_".

Cuando se alejan de la tienda, Draco separa a la chica con brusquedad.

-La próxima vez te controlas por tu culpa esa asquerosa niñata me golpeó.- dice acariciándose la mejilla todavía dolorida.

-Lo siento, Draquito.- le responde ella acercándose de nuevo a él de manera sensual a sus labios, pero él es más rápido y la separa.

-Ni te me acerques, Panse.- se gira de nuevo hacia la tienda,y suelta un leve suspiro mientras intenta reconocer la silueta del moreno a través de los cristales del escaparate.- Anda vamos.- dándose por vencido se dirige al caldero Chorreante con paso elegante.

-Pero Draquito...¿no íbamos a por tu túnica nueva?

-Panse...

-¿Sí?

-Ya cállate.

La rubia se encoge de hombros y sigue a su príncipe a través del Callejón.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mientras, Harry, continúa allí plantado en medio de la tienda viendo como las ods figuras rubias se alejan y se pierden entre la multitud. Quiere moverse, pero su cuerpo no le responde. Está confundido ante un remolino de sentimientos y pensamientos q se pelean por salir al exterior.

No puede creer lo q sus ojos le dicen q ha visto, pero q su mente se niega a aceptar: cuando sus ojos se cruzaron con los orbes mercurio no le pareció ver en ellos el acostumbrado odio...no, no era odio lo q reflejaban.

Esos ojos del color de la tormenta le estaban pidiendo..._¡auxilio!_

¿Reviews?

¿Qué les ha parecido?

LittleSweet


	3. El camino a horwarts

**Disclaimer: todo de J.K Rowling **(gracias por la corrección)** menos los personajes q no salgan en los libros q son de mi propia cosecha.**

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

CAPITULO 3: El camino a Hogwarts.

El silbido del tren se escucha claro entre el murmullo general. El andén 9 y ¾ está a rebosar: padres despidiéndose de sus retoños q comienzan ese año la escuela y q más q nerviosos están asustados ante lo desconocido; amigos q se saludan después de semanas sin verse por el parón estival, carros repletos de baúles, y jaulas con lechuzas ululando en su interior alteradas ante tanto ajetreo.

El segundo silbido avisa a los alumnos de la necesidad de montar en el tren ante su eminente marcha. Algunos retrasados dan el último abrazo a sus progenitores y se suben rápidamente al vagón más próximo. Otros, ya dentro, están despidiéndose desde las ventanas de sus compartimentos.

-¡RON!¡CARIÑO! SE TE OLVIDARON LOS CALZONES DE LA SUERTE EN CASA.- grita la matriarca de los Weasley a pleno pulmón. Su voz se alza por encima de las demás, y algunos de los padres, q con tristeza agitan los brazos a modo de despedida se giran al escuchar a la pelirroja mujer.

El tren se pone en marcha. El pelirrojo, q estaba asomado a la ventana mete la cabeza con rapidez de nuevo al compartimente.

-Juro q la mato...¿cómo se le ocurre chillar eso en mitad de la estación?.- se sienta en uno de los sillones. En frente, sus amigos están destornillándose de la risa.

-No sabía q tuvieras calzones de la suerte, Ron.- logra articular Hermione, mientras se sujeta la tripa con las dos manos en un intento por calmar el incipiente dolor q comienza a sentir en sus músculos ante tal ataque d risa. Unas lagrimillas le caen de sus ojos color miel.

-¡Bueno parad ya!.- les riñe el pelirrojo.- Son para los exámenes.

-Hay, Ron! Si estudiaras como yo te digo siempre no te harían falta.

-¡No todos somos tan inteligentes como tú!.- Ron está empezando a perder la paciencia y sin darse cuenta aprieta los puños en un intento de autocontrol.

-Dejadlo ya, chicos.- interviene Harry, q hasta ese momento se ha mantenido al margen, entre otras cosas para calmarse un poco y regularizar su respiración. Además, en los últimos días ha aprendido a no meterse en las discusiones de sus dos mejores amigos hasta q no sea absolutamente necesario, es decir, cuando vayan a tirarse de los pelos.

De repente, la puerta del compartimento se abre. Unos hermosos ojos violetas les saludan desde el umbral.

-Hola chicos! ¿Qué ocurre, Ron? ¿Por qué estás tan rojo?.- pregunta Leah, q no tiene ni idea de la discusión de hace sólo unos segundos.

-Nada. Tu querida amiga, q se estaba riendo de mí.

-Yo no me estaba riendo de ti. No seas mentiroso.

-¿Mentiroso, yo?

-Vale, vale. Si lo se no os pregunto nada.- intenta calmarlos la ravenclaw, q nota como se ha caldeado el ambiente.

La morena, q hasta ese momento había permanecido en el pasillo, entra y cierra con cuidado la puerta apoyándose en ella elegantemente, en una pose q hace pensar a Harry en cierto rubio slytherin... "_¿Pero q hago yo pensando en eso ahora?_" se reprende a sí mismo el moreno, q aún así no puedo apartar la idea de su cabeza. "_Últimamente no se q me pasa con Draco...¿espera, Draco?¿Qué hago yo llamándole así? Malfoy, Malfoy, Malfoy..._"

-Harry...¿te pasa algo?-le pregunta Leah.

-¿Qué?.- reacciona el joven.- No, no. ¿yo?¿a mi? No, no,no.

La joven se extraña ante la rara forma de actuar del chico y mira a Ron y a Hermione, q se encogen de hombros con cara de la más absoluta ignorancia. Leah se separa de la puerta y se sienta al lado de Harry cruzando lentamente las piernas.

-En realidad, vine para avisaros.- señala a la pareja q tiene enfrente.- de q los prefectos tenemos q estar reunidos en diez minutos para comenzar a poner un poco de "orden".- mientras habla se saca un caramelo del bolsillo de su túnica y se lo mete en la boca. Un suave olor a vainilla inunda el cuarto en unos pocos segundos.

-Un día te van a salir caries de tanto caramelo, Mirdin.- le reprocha Hermione, q sólo la llama por su apellido cuando se pone severa con su mejor amiga.

-Son sin azúcar, Mione.- se inclina un poco hacia la castaña, tendiéndole el envoltorio y mostrándoselo.

-Bueno chicas, vámonos si no queremos tener bronca antes incluso de llegar al colegio.- Ron se incorpora y se coloca la túnica del uniforme sobre su ropa muggle. Las dos chicas se miran cómplices y sonríen ante el hecho de q sea el pelirrojo y no ellas las q quieren llegar a tiempo. Harry también sonríe.- Lo siento hermano, pero te dejamos sólo por un rato.

-Id tranquilos yo me quedo leyendo un rato.- Harry levanta "El Quisquilloso" q ha comprado en la estación.

-Nos vemos en un rato.-se despiden los tres.

Una vez solo, Harry intenta leer, pero no logra concentrarse y decide dejar la lectura al darse cuenta de q lleva cinco minutos con la misma frase. Deja la revista a un lado y apoya la frente contra el cristal sintiendo el leve traqueteo del tren sobre las vías.

El día, q comenzó soleado cuando salieron de Londres, se ha vuelto tormentoso. Nubes grises cubren el cielo antes azul. Los prados, por los q están cruzando, están llenos de pequeñas flores de diferentes tipos, q parecen mirar hacia arriba como esperando una lluvia q las refresque. El moreno levanta también su mirada. "_Creo q no van a tener suerte. No parece q vaya a llover..._"

Por unos minutos continúa viendo las nubes de un gris casi plateado...un color q se le hace extrañamente familiar, hasta q nota como sus párpados comienzan a pesarle y se rinde a la necesidad del sueño.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Jaque mate.

-No es posible...¿cómo has podido ganarme si te tenía acorralado?.- unos orbes mercurio recorren con rapidez el tablero repasando las últimas jugadas para averiguar el por qué de su derrota. Pero lo único q ve es a su rey destrozado en el centro mientras el jinete del caballo q acabó con el vuelve a meter de nuevo la pequeña espada en su empuñadura.

-¿Otra?.- le pregunta su oponente.

-No Blaise, no me apetece.- responde Draco masajeándose levemente las sienes con la punta de sus dedos para intentar calmar el incipiente dolor de cabeza.-a todo esto...¿dónde está Pansy?.

-Está en la reunión de prefectos del tren con Nott.- el moreno de ojos verde muy oscuro coloca las figuras de nuevo en posición seguro de q el otro chico no se va a quedar tranquilo ante la derrota.

Draco, está con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza hacia atrás apoyada en el sillón. Sus largas piernas están entrecruzadas sobre la tupida alfombra q cubre el suelo de su compartimento y q hizo aparecer al comienzo de la partida.

El chico q tiene enfrente finaliza su tarea y se queda observándolo. La imagen es ciertamente divina, como si un ángel acabara de caer del cielo. La blancura de piel, sus labios perfectamente delineados, sus cabellos rubios enmarcando su rostro...es ciertamente una imagen arrebatadora.

El rubio se despereza y bosteza.

-Ojalá lleguemos ya. Esto es un aburrimiento.- le dice mirándolo directamente a los ojos verdes. "_Son bonitos, pero no tienen el brillo de los de él..._"

-¿Te apetece ir al compartimento de los Gryffindor a hacerles un rato la puñeta? Tal vez se te pase.- la sonrisa pícara de Zabini acaba por despertar al rubio.

-Ya tendré tiempo de hacerles la vida imposible.- contesta inclinándose de nuevo sobre el tablero.- ahora lo único q quiero es ganarte a este maldito juego.

-No podrás y lo sabes.- le pica su compañero.

-¿Me estás retando, Zabini?.- levanta una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy, lo cual provoca en el otro un ligero escalofrío. Adora q el rubio haga ese gesto, es tremendamente sexy.

-Tal vez...o tal vez sólo quiera distraerte.- se encoge de hombros el chico.

-Hay pocas maneras de distraer a un Malfoy...y créeme si te digo q esa no es precisamente la adecuada.

-¿A no?.- le sonría pícaro el otro.

-No.- mueve la cabeza el rubio cruzando los brazos por delante de su pecho.

El silencio reina entonces en la estancia. Los chicos, en el suelo uno enfrente del otro se miran con intensidad. Fuera, se escuchan los gritos de los alumnos más jóvenes y el carrito de las golosinas q pocos minutos atrás también se había detenido enfrente de su puerta. Los ojos verdes oscuros como el césped en noche cerrada, parecen perdidos en la mirada gris tormenta como el cielo q precisamente ahora tiene un color similar a ellos. El moreno se pasa inconscientemente la punta de la lengua por su labio superior.

-Entonces déjame probar otra.- sin previo aviso se inclina y acerca su rostro al de Draco, quedando su bocas a no más de unos pocos centímetros la una de la otra. Así, tan próximo al príncipe de Slytherin puede percibir el olor a menta q desprende su aterciopelada piel.

Pasan los segundos...Blaise apoya sus manos sobre los muslos del rubio, q permanece tranquilo ante la repentina proximidad del moreno.

Ambos se están midiendo, comprobando cual de los dos aguanta mejor la tensión del momento. Pronto la batalla se decanta del lado de Malfoy, y Zabini, q no lo soporta más, acaba con el ligero espacio q los separa. Es un beso ligero, casi una caricia inapreciable, pues él sigue pensando en el juego, porque, sí, quiere distraerle, aunque tiene q hacer acopio de todas sus fuerzas, ya q ha de reconocer q nadie besa con tanta maestría como el rubio.

Cuando se separan el moreno sonríe de manera sensual.

-Vamos sales tú., q tienes las blancas.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta su compañero. No quiere reconocerlo pero la verdad que se ha distraído...¡vaya si lo ha hecho!. "_Condenado Zabini, esta me las pagas_"

-Que sales tu.

Draco mueve su peón pero ya no quiere jugar: ha descubierto una forma mejor vengarse de él, aunque no creee q le disguste mucho al otro.

-Sabes Blaise, hay una cosa q no se le puede hacer a un Malfoy.- dice con la voz algo ronca.

-¿Cuál?.- pregunta el otro mientras mueve su ficha muy concentrado pensando en la jugada siguiente.

-Dejarle a medias.- y antes de q el moreno se de cuenta siente todo el peso del rubio sobre él. Sus cabellos le hacen cosquillas en la nariz. Blaise cierra los ojos. Ahora si q no piensa en el juego, y menos cuando el otro le besa de manera apasionada, casi salvaje pidiéndole permiso con la lengua para entrar. Éstas se entrecruzan en un baile q ya conocen muy bien. Las manos rápidas del moreno comienzan a acariciar la espalda del rubio introduciéndose por debajo de su camisa.

Draco suelta un gruñido al sentirlas frías sobre su piel, pero no le importa, continúa besándolo, ahora por el cuello.

Fuera continúa el ajetreo: los gritos, el carrito, puertas abriéndose y cerrándose...pero la pareja ya no los escucha, ya no prestan atención...ambos han descubierto una forma mejor de pasar el viaje.

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

weno hasta aquí el tercer capítulo. La verdad q quería fusionarlo con el cuarto (q ya está escrito) por eso de q me han dicho q los haga más largos, pero es q la acción no me cuadraba...

Prometo capítulos más largos pero es q ahora no tengo mucho tiempo, la verdad, es lo malo q tiene suspender...¡q luego te toca estudiar en vacaciones!

Pero intentaré subir pronto para compensar.

Ah! Acepto cualquier sugerencia sobre la historia, personajes, como os gustarían las parejas...cualquier cosa q se os ocurra será bienvenida.

¿Review?

Ciao

LittleSweet.


	4. Un Día Complicado

Advertencia y Disclaimer en capítulos anteriores...

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - -

CAPÍTULO 4: Un día complicado.

El fuego crepita en la chimenea. Tres jóvenes leones observan la delicada danza de las llamas sentados en las butacas q se sitúan justo enfrente. La sala común de Gryffindor está prácticamente vacía, ya q la mayoría de estudiantes se han retirado a sus habitaciones, cansados tras un largo viaje en el tren y la posterior cena de bienvenida. Sólo quedan un par de alumnos de séptimo curso q parecen enzardados en una discusión, acerca de las pruebas para el equipo de quidditch q tendrán lugar en breve, al otro lado de la estancia.

Harry les echa un vistazo rápido para asegurarse q desde esa posición no les van a escuchar.

-¿Creéis q la gente le hará caso a Dumbledore?¿Se tomarán enserio lo q ha dicho acerca del regreso de Voldemort?.- el moreno está preocupado. Durante la cena, y tras distribuir en las diferentes casas a los nuevos estudiantes, el director pasó a relatar lo acontecido en el Ministerio pocos meses atrás. Aunque, claro está, no olvidó omitir algunas partes, pero había contado la esencia: q Voldemort se había hecho fuerte y q estaba dispuesto a todo.

-Yo creo q sí.- contesta Ron mientras se arrastra desde el sofá a la tupida alfombra q tiene situada a los pies.- Vamos, Dumbledore es un hombre muy respetado y, no creo q nadie en Hogwarts ponga en tela de juicio sus palabras, ¿no?.- se estira un poco para luego apoyar su cabeza sobre la rodilla de Hermione, q había quedado a pocos centímetros. Si la joven se ha sobresaltado ante tan repentino contacto, su rostro no lo ha dejado ver.

-Mientras hablaba, me fijé en las caras de la gente. Menos los Slytherins todos parecían prestar mucha atención.- la castaña se encoge de hombros.- Aunque eso tampoco nos tiene q extrañar, ¿no?

-¡Seguro q esos ahora se están montando una fiesta de tres pares celebrándolo!.- se queja Ron.

-No creo q sean tan descarados, Ron.

-¿Qué no, Hermione? Si es lo q todos han estado esperando desde hace tiempo. Te aseguro q si no tuvieran puesto un hechizo silenciador la música se oiría desde aquí.- le discute su amigo pelirrojo.- ¿tú q opinas, Harry?¿Harry?EHH!

El chico se ha inclinado sobre el sofá en el q está sentado el moreno y pasa las manos con rapidez por delante de sus ojos esmeralda. El otro parpadea unos instantes y mira a los ojos azules saltarines q tiene delante.

-Lo siento chicos.- se disculpa.- pero es q estaba pensando en el Ministerio y todo lo q pasó aquella noche.- De repente sus ojos comienzan a humedecerse ante el recuerdo de la muerte de su padrino, las lagrimas q luchan por salir son retenidas por el moreno, q cierra fuertemente los párpados unos instantes.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Harry?¿Hay algo q no nos hayas contado?.- Hermione, tan observadora como siempre ha notado el malestar de su amigo. Se levanta del sofá, lo q también hace incorporarse ha Ron q había retomado la posición anterior, y se sienta al lado del moreno pasando un brazo por encima de sus hombros y acercándolo con delicadeza hacia su pecho.

Permanecen unos segundos en silencio mientras Harry se tranquiliza. Cuando lo logra se separa lentamente de su amiga a la q mira directamente a los ojos miel, para luego volverse hacia el pelirrojo q está a sus pies.

-No os lo he contado, chicos...- duda unos instantes antes de continuar.- Esta tarde, cuando os fuisteis a hacer la ronda por el tren y me quedé solo...volví a tener esa pesadilla.

-¿La de los ojos rojos y el dolor en brazo y cicatriz?.- pregunta Ron. Harry asiente casi imperceptiblemente.

Hermione ha torcido un poco la boca y parece reflexionar sobre lo q acaba de confesar el moreno.

-Está claro q esas pesadillas te las provoca...Vol-Voldemort.- aunque la joven lleva un tiempo nombrándolo todavía no se ha acostumbrado y tiembla un poco.- pero no se q significan...Deberías contárselo a Dumbledore lo antes posible, puede q sea algo importante, Harry.

-Hermione tiene razón , compañero. Ve y díselo.

-Bueno...¡Dejad de agobiarme los dos!.- sin saber porqué la insistencia de sus amigos lo ha enfadado, no tiene sentido, pero ya no quiere estar allí hablando de Voldemort. Se levanta de golpe y se dirige a las escaleras. Se para justo al pie de éstas y voltea hacia sus amigos q le miran sin comprender su rápido cambio de estado de ánimo. Harry puede leer los interrogantes en la mirada de ambos.- Lo siento, chicos, pero me voy a dormir...nos vemos mañana, ¿si? Buenas noches.

Sin más se gira y se dirige hacia su cuarto reprendiéndose a si mismo por haber dejado allí a sus dos mejores amigos.

-¿Y a éste q mosca le ha picado?...aaauuchh! no me golpees, Hermione.- se queja el pelirrojo mientras se masajea la coronilla, tras el coscorrón de la castaña.

-Haber "Don Delicado"...Harry está muy sensible. Todavía está reciente la muerte de Sirius...todos esos sueños le están afectando sobremanera. Pero sigo pensando q debería hablar con el director.

-Pero si yo te apoyo, "Doña Yo Pienso".- se burla de ella Ron al tiempo q le saca la lengua. El chico suelta entonces un enorme bostezo.

-¡Tápate la boca, Ron!.- le regaña la prefecta, y le da otro coscorrón. El chico le mira con enfado, aunque sólo durante unos segundos.

-Bueno, visto q voy a salir mal parado de aquí me voy a la cama. Además, ya es tarde y si no me voy a dormir no habrá Dios q me levante por la mañana.

-No, no habrá Dios...pero tranquilo q sí habrá Hermione.- le dice la chica mientras le guiña un ojo y le revuelve el pelo con la mano. Se incorpora y se alisa la falda para luego dirigirse también hacia las escaleras q llevan a las habitaciones femeninas. El pelirrojo la sigue pero se desvía luego para tomar el camino hacia su cuarto.

-Buenas noches, Mione.

-Buenas noches, Ron.- le contesta mientras ve como él sube los escalones.- ¡Ron!

-¿Sí?- se gira el aludido.

-Siento lo del coscorrón.- se disculpa, aunque esos dos no son los únicos q le ha dado a su amigo, ya q últimamente es el método q la chica utiliza para hacerle rabiar.

-Bahh...- le quita importancia.- no tienes q pedirme perdón por nada de lo q tú me hagas...- pero eso la castaña no lo ha escuchado porque ya se ha metido en su habitación.

Ron se gira y echa un último vistazo a la sala común posando la mirada en el sitio donde antes estaban sentados los chicos de séptimo. _"Ni siquiera me di cuenta cuando salieron"_ piensa. El fuego ya se está apagando y el lugar se está quedando frío. El pelirrojo se da media vuelta y se dirige a la cama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - --- -- - -

Draco mira su reloj: las tres de la madrugada. Se da la vuelta otra vez sobre la enorme cama para intentar volver a conciliar el sueño. Las sábanas de seda negras hacen un leve fru-fru ante el movimiento. Cierra los ojos he intenta concentrase...

Pasados lo q él cree q son muchos minutos abre los párpados de nuevo y mira el reloj: las tres y diez. _"¿Pero q pasa q el reloj no avanza?"_ piensa mientras trata de buscar una posición cómoda para dormir. Como no la encuentra continúa revolviéndose por debajo de las sábanas. _"Tal vez sea por el calor"_. Aunque la estancia está más bien fría, algo lógico si se tiene en cuenta q está en las mazmorras. El rubio se incorpora y se quita la parte de arriba del pijama tirándola al suelo.

La suave luz de la luna se cuela por la ventana, y un rayo le ilumina el torso desnudo y musculado.

Se queda contemplando su piel q, bañada por esa luz plateada la hace parecer casi irreal, y comienza a delinear con la punta de su dedo índice las extrañas formas q se dibujan sobre él.

"_Está bien. Visto q no puedo dormir...me iré de caza."_ Sonríe con picardía. Acaba por levantarse de la cama, descalzo y sin camiseta, llevando únicamente un pantalón fino de pijama azul marino, abre la puerta de la habitación intentando no hacer ruido. Duerme solo pero no quiere q se enteren de su "excursión". Draco sabe perfectamente q en Slytherin la gente tarda en dormir, cosa q queda demostrado cuando pasa por al lado de la habitación de Blaise. Unos gemidos apagados le llegan a través de la gruesa madera.

Comienza a caminar por inercia por el pasillo. No necesita luz, ya q se conoce los pasillos de las mazmorras igual de bien q se conoce los de su mansión. Sus pasos silenciosos le alejan de las habitaciones masculinas y como movido por un resorte gira hacia las femeninas un piso más abajo. Tras unos minutos llega al destino elegido. El rubio se detiene frente a una puerta en la q se puede leer en letras escarlata: "Pansy Parkinson".

Se adentra sigiloso, acercándose hacia la cama con dosel q ocupa la chica.

Antes de despertarla la observa: así dormida parece una ninfa. _"Es una mujercita muy exótica"_. La joven se haya tumbada bocarriba con la cabeza ligeramente ladeada apoyada sobre su mano derecha. Los cabellos rubios se extienden sobre la almohada. Parece estar soñando con algo agradable.

Draco baja la mirada posándola en su figura. La Slytherin tiene un cuerpo de infarto, al cual sabe sacar partido.

Todavía sin despertarla se inclina sobre ella y comienza a besarla suavemente en el cuello.

-¿Draco?.- ante las repentinas caricias la chica abre un ojo. El negro profundo de éste llama la atención al chico, q se ve reflejado en él.

-Ssshhhh...me gustas más callada.- le susurra al oído mordiéndole con lujuria el lóbulo. Sonríe para sus adentros al escuchar el ligero gemido q le provoca a su amiga. Entonces se coloca sobre ella esperando a ver su reacción. Ésta no se hace esperar, y el príncipe de Slytherin nota como ella lo aproxima más hacia su cuerpo y atrapa sus labios. Al saberse aceptado, no es q dudara de lo contrario, comienza a quitarle el pequeño camisón a la rubia.

"_Después de esto seguro q dormiré bien"._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Draco entra en el Gran Comedor para el desayuno. No está muy lleno, pero es normal a esa hora de la mañana. La mayoría de los alumnos continúan en sus camas.

Al acercarse a su mesa un par de compañeros de casa le dan los buenos días al príncipe de Slytherin, el cual los devuelve con una elegante inclinación de cabeza, lo q provoca en el menor de los chicos un ligero sonrojo.

Echa un vistazo a su alrededor, pero sus compañeros no han bajado todavía.

Hace a un lado una silla y toma asiento. Al hacerlo los platos más cercanos a él se llenan de comida y el joven comienza a escoger lo q tomará para reponer fuerzas tras la pasada noche.

De repente una bonita lechuza parda entra por uno de los ventanales para ir volando hasta él. Lleva "El Profeta" del día. Draco no tiene q buscar mucho para encontrar lo que quiere leer. Ahí en primera plana está una foto del Misterio y del nuevo ministro de magia, el cual pide tranquilidad asegurando q hacen todo lo q está en sus manos por dar con el Señor Tenebroso.

"_Como si lo fueran a encontrar"_ piensa el rubio mientras se retira con elegancia algunos mechones q le caen sobre los ojos tormenta. Deja el periódico a un lado y se sirve el resto del desayuno.

Mientras come los cereales observa a los alumnos q van entrando con los nuevos horarios en la mano.

-¿Has visto los horarios nuevos para este año?.- le pregunta Blaise q acaba de llegar hasta su altura.- Son una verdadera mierda.

-Bueno al menos no compartimos muchas clases con los leones.- responde Pansy q ha llegado justo detrás del moreno. La chica se sienta al lado de Draco inclinándose para darle un ligero beso en la comisura de los labios.

-Eso es cierto.- se encoge Zabini, mirando a su amigo con cara de Ya-me-contarás-q-pasó-anoche.

Malfoy hace caso omiso a la mirada inquisidora de los ojos verde oscuro.

-Haber trae aquí.- le quita el papel de las manos al otro y le echa un vistazo.- ¿Pocas clases? Compartimos Pociones, DCAO y Transformaciones...¿te parece poco?.- pregunta irónico mientras bebe un sorbo de su zumo.

-Por lo menos no estamos con ellos en Herbología. El ambiente cargado del invernadero y ese olor a león me marean.- dice Parkinson mientras hace un gesto de asco.

-Mira hablando de los "apestados" por ahí viene el Trío Dorado.- señala Blaise con el dedo.

El grupo de serpientes dirige su mirada hacia la puerta.

Harry, Ron y Hermione acaban de entrar en el Gran Comedor. Los dos últimos están enzarzados en una pelea de la q Harry prefiere no tomar parte, ya q camina algunos pasaos por delante.

-¡No puedo creer q me tiraras agua helada para despertarme!.- protesta el pelirrojo.

-Anoche te dije q te despertaba, ¿no?.- se encoge de hombros la chica como para quitarle importancia al asunto.

-Mírale el lado positivo, Ron. ¡hoy seguro q no llegamos tarde!.- ríe el de irises esmeralda q se ha girado para esperar a sus amigos.

-Claro...¡como tú no eres el q va a coger una pulmonía!...aaacchíísssss. Mira , ya está, ya la cogí.

-Que exagerado eres compañero. El agua no estaba tan fría.

-¿¿QUÉ NO ESTABA FRÍA?.- en esos momentos la discusión sube de tono. Ron comienza a ponerse rojo y a apretar los puños. Hermione voltea los ojos ante la reacción.-¡SI HABÍA CUBITOS!

-¿Qué pasa Pobretón, eres alérgico al agua?.- los Gryffindor acaban de llegar a la altura de la mesa de las serpientes y Malfoy no puede evitar meter baza.

-Cállate, hurón.

-Ya decía yo q estabas demasiado moreno. La verdad, me extrañaba q hubieras tomado el sol. Si tu familia no tiene dinero para comprarte una bañera menos aún para irse de vacaciones a la playa.- las palabras del rubio hacen q al de la melena fueguina le chirríen los dientes de puro odio y rabia.

-Déjalo en paz, Malfoy.- Harry no aguanta más los insultos y decide intervenir.- ¿no te han enseñado a no meterte en conversaciones ajenas?.- le pregunta con malicia.

-Yo me meto donde me da la gana cara-rajada.- hasta ese momento Draco había continuado sentado en una pose de absoluta arrogancia, pero con la intervención de Harry se levanta con brusquedad de su silla.- A mi nadie me dice lo q tengo q hacer, y menos tú, imbécil.

-Olvídalo, Harry, no merece la pena.- Hermione detrás de él trata de disuadirlo.- Vamos a desayunar.

El chico le hace caso a su amiga y se gira dispuesto a dirigirse a su mesa.

Pero, de repente, un rayo azul celeste cruza la estancia hacia el moreno. Por suerte, Harry se aparta sólo unos segundos antes de q el hechizo le dé de pleno. Al girarse sobre sus talones ve a unos ojos tormenta q brillan con intensidad. Tras deshacerse de los brazos de Ron q intentan q no intervenga, un rayo color plateado es enviado en dirección contraria al primero.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Los labios en tensión de la profesora McGonagall son apenas una fina línea en su rostro crispado por la furia.

La profesora camina nerviosa de un lado al otro de su despacho.

Harry, q está sentado en una silla enfrente de su escritorio no quiere arriesgarse a mover un solo músculo. Pocas veces ha visto a la jefa de su casa tan enfadada.

Entonces, unos nudillos golpean la puerta del despacho de la profesora. Una nariz aguileña da paso a un hombre pálido, de cabellos negros como el ébano y unos ojos igual de oscuros. Tras él un hermoso chico rubio, q mantiene la mirada fija en sus zapatos como si eso fuera lo más interesante y bello del mundo. Si Harry no conociera a Malfoy diría q está asustado.

-Pasa, Severus, pasa.- le invita la profesora.- Siéntese señor Malfoy. El chico toma asiento al lado del otro joven, al cual echa una mirada con el rabillo del ojo.

El profesor de pociones se mantiene en agradable segundo plano. Se ha quedado al lado de la puerta observando con arrogancia a sus dos alumnos. Odia reconocerlo pero ésta vez su ahijado se ha pasado de la raya.

La profesora McGonagall se sienta entonces enfrente de ambos jóvenes. Coge un pequeño pergamino y comienza a leer.

-Ustedes dos se han peleado en la hora del desayuno y según leo aquí su...llamémosle "pequeña-gran discusión" ha provocado q un alumno de primero esté en la enfermería con la nariz y rabo de cerdo, q otro de tercero no pare de dar volteretas y q un par más se hallan fracturado un par de huesos al caer una de las lámparas del Gran Comedor. Pero es q la lista no acaba aquí...¡no!. Además se han encargado ustedes solitos de destrozar el hall del colegio, así como la fuente del patio del interior q ...¡tenía más de doscientos años de historia!

En ese momento el enfado de la profesora le impide incluso articular palabra alguna, por lo q el otro hombre decide hacerse cargo de la situación.

-Tras tres horas de deliberación, y tras escuchar lo q nos han contado diversos alumnos...el director ha decidido q aunque no van a ser expulsados...- los chicos levantan la cabeza a la vez y miran extrañados al hombre con cara de no entender pero con una inmensa gratitud. Draco intenta hablar pero Snape levanta la mano en señal de q debe guardar silencio.- aunque no van a ser expulsados van a tener q realizar un castigo ejemplar.

La mujer, q parece haber recobrado un poco la compostura continúa contando lo q se ha decidido.

-Ustedes dos se van a pasar el próximo mes limpiando cada una de las clases de las mazmorras.

-¿QUÉ?.- gritan los dos a la vez, pero es el rubio el q toma la palabra.- pero profesora, hay casi cien aulas allí abajo y hay algunas q no se limpian desde hace cientos de años.- se queja Draco.

-¿Es q prefiere ser expulsado joven Malfoy? Porque según tengo entendido fue usted el q comenzó la pelea...- le reta la jefa de la casa de Gryffindor.

Ante eso Malfoy no logra responder, un nudo se le forma el la boca del estómago y decide callar.

-Pero es q el castigo no termina ahí.- corta Snape.

-¿Qué hay más? .- pregunta Harry horrorizado.

-Si, señor Potter hay más.- continúa el profesor de pociones. Harry mira al hombre y ve como una mueca, q pretende ser una sonrisa, se dibuja en sus labios.- Como bien sabrán este año no se ha nombrado a ningún Premio Anual, ya q ningún alumno de séptimo ha obtenido un resultado lo suficientemente alto. Por lo tanto la torre q cada año alberga al premiado o a los premiados está vacía...

Harry y Draco se miraron como temiendo q lo q parecía q quería decir el profesor...aquello no podía ser verdad.

-Sí, señores. Hemos pensado q la mejor manera q hay de q ustedes dos se respeten y lleven medianamente bien es...q convivan juntos lo q resta de curso...y para la mala suerte de los dos éste ha comenzado hoy.- la mueca de Snape era ahora una clara sonrisa de satisfacción. El hombre estaba disfrutando de lo lindo viendo las reacciones de Potter, aunque sentía algo de pena hacia su protegido.

Los dos jóvenes no movieron un solo músculo al recibir la noticia. Tal fue el impacto q provocó en ambos q ni siquiera pestañeaban.

Y entonces, aún sin saberlo, en sus mentes se formuló la misma palabra: _"Mierda..."._

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Dejo aquí el cuarto capítulo. He de decir q en un principio no era para nada así, lo tenía ya escrito pero al pasarlo al pc se me vino la idea de q estos dos tenían q convivir juntos...entre otros cosas para ver q tal se le da a Draco su misión ahora.

Ya se q dije q iba a intentar hacer un capítulo largo pero al cambiar la trama también cambió eso...además voy a empezar mis examens de recuperación y no tengo muxo tiempo xa escribir.

1000 sorries.

Aún así acepto cualquier opinión o sugerencia acerca de cómo llevar el fic.

Intentaré, también contestar a los reviews.

Nos leemos

LittleSweet


	5. Miel y Menta

CAPÍTULO 5: Miel y Menta.

-¡QQQUUUUUEEEEEE!.- algunos alumnos que pasean a última hora de la tarde por el borde del lago se giran para ver quién ha lanzado tal chillido. La mirada helada de ojos castaños llena de furia q ven, les hace pensarse dos veces el quedarse allí a observar.- ¿PERO COMO SE TE OCURRE ,HARRY? TE LO TIENES BIEN MERECIDO!

-Hermione...no creo que Harry se merezca tal castigo...- Ron deja de hablar al darse cuenta de que la castaña va ha comenzar a echarle a él también la bronca.

-¡Cállate, Ron!.- pocas veces los chicos han visto a la prefecta tan enfadada. Su rostro le recuerda a Harry al que tenía la profesora McGonagall minutos atrás.- todavía no entiendo como fuiste capaz de entrar en su juego, Harry. Sabes como es Malfoy...¿por qué lo hiciste? Te podrían haber expulsado¿sabes?

La chica ha empezado a temblar a pesar de que todavía hace algo de calor; pese a los pocos rayos de sol que ahora se esconden por el horizonte dejando un delgada línea de tonos morados entre las montañas. Harry entiende, entonces, que el monumental cabreo de su amiga no es otra cosa que la preocupación y la tensión en la que se ha mantenido la joven durante las casi dos horas que estuvo con la jefa de su casa.

-Soy muy consciente de lo que me podía haber pasado, Mione.- el moreno la toma por los hombros y le da un ligero abrazo, como intentando calmar los pequeños espasmos que ahora sufre la joven debido al llanto.- Y también se que el castigo es poco en comparación con la expulsión. Además, entré en su juego porque no podía dejar que insultara a Ron.

El pelirrojo levanta la cabeza y con los ojos humedecidos le agradece en silencio a su amigo que lo haya defendido de esa manera, aunque se siente culpable por lo sucedido, ya que está convencido de que debería ser él, y no Harry, el que reciba el castigo.

-Se lo que piensas, compañero.- habla el moreno por encima de la cabeza de Hermione, la cual reposa sobre su pecho.- pero no me arrepiento de haberte ayudado, amigo.

-Gracias, Harry.- respira hondo el otro.- Deberíamos subir ya el castillo, está anocheciendo.

-Si, vamos.- dice Hermione separándose de Harry y limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su túnica.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Al entrar en el Gran Comedor todas las miradas se fijaron en el moreno de ojos esmeralda. Todo el mundo quería ver al chico que se había cargado la fuente del patio y que había destrozado el hall.

Al llegar a la mesa de Griffindor, los tres amigos se sentaron en una esquina para intentar pasar desapercibidos, algo casi imposible para el Niño-Qué-Vivió.

La noticia de que los dos enemigos iban a vivir juntos el resto del año se había extendido como la pólvora.

Cenaron rápido y se dirigieron a su casa. El aire del Gran Comedor comenzaba a ser demasiado pesado para el Trío Dorado que no paraba de recibir intensas miradas de furia por parte de algunos.

Al llegar junto al retrato de la Señora Gorda vieron a Leah, que les estaba esperando. Nada más ver a Harry la chica salta a sus brazos colgándose de su cuello. Éste sonríe ante la actitud de la Rawenclaw, que nunca deja de sorprenderle.

-Siento lo del castigo, Harry.- el chico agradece las palabras de su amiga, aunque éstas han perdido todo su significado durante la cena. Casi una veintena de personas fueron a darle "el pésame".

-No pasa nada, Leah, de verdad que estoy bien.- le responde.- ¿quieres entrar con nosotros?

-Claro.- le sonríe la chica.

-"Campo de flores".- dice Ron al cuadro, que instantes después se retira para dejar paso a los cuatro amigos.

-Es gracioso.- se encoge de hombros la de ojos violetas.- la contraseña de Ravenclaw suele ser siempre el título de un libro.

-No se porqué no me extraña.- ríe Hermione.

La Sala Común está vacía, sólo unos pocos alumnos rezagados permanecen en ella ya que la mayoría continúa en el Gran Comedor. Éstos, no pueden evitar mirar a Harry como si estuvieran viendo a alguien que parte a la guerra a la mañana siguiente. Lo cierto, es que nadie en Hogwarts piensa que los castigados vayan a durar mucho viviendo bajo el mismo techo. Una cosa es tener que verse en las clases, pero de ahí a convivir juntos...

-Debería subir a la habitación a hacer mi baúl para mañana.- dice Harry mientras se dirige escaleras arriba.

-¡Espera, Harry! Te ayudamos a empacar.- dicen los tres amigos a la vez, mientras corren escaleras arriba para ver quien llega antes. Hermione es la primera en alcanzar la puerta, abriéndola rápidamente para ir a hacia el armario y empezar a sacar la ropa del moreno.

-¡Pero Mione, no le arrugues toda la ropa!.- bromea Leah, que también se ha abalanzado sobre el mueble de pino.- ¡Déjame algo a mí!

-Juro que jamás entenderé esa obsesión tan rara que tienen las mujeres con la ropa...¿está en sus genes o qué?.- pregunta Ron mientras se tumba en su cama a contemplar el espectáculo que están dando las dos chicas.

Una hora más tarde, Harry ya tiene listo su baúl. Sabe que no se olvida nada..._ "¡cómo voy a hacerlo con esas dos locas que tengo por amigas!"_ piensa.

-Creo que yo debería irme ya...no vaya a ser que Flintch me encuentre por los pasillos, ya es tarde.- dice la Ravenclaw, que estaba tumbada en el suelo descansando tras la aventura que ha sido preparar el equipaje. Lo cierto, es que se lo ha pasado genial.

Hermione abre la boca para ofrecerse a acompañarla, pero la mirada asesina de Ron la hace pararse en seco. La castaña sabe de la obsesión del pelirrojo por juntar a Leah y Harry, aunque no sabe porqué, ella está convencida de que no hay entre ellos dos lo que Ron cree ver.

-Harry te acompaña¿verdad compañero?.- más que una pregunta suena como una orden por parte de Ron, así que el moreno se dirige con la también morena hacia la casa de ella.

Los pasillos están iluminados por la tenue luz de las velas que cuelgan de unas lámparas de araña del techo. Los cuadros que decoran las paredes están durmiendo en los más extraños lugares: sillones, paja, hierba...incluso hay un pescador que está en una barquita.

-Siento que te tengas que dar el paseo para acompañarme.

-No importa.- le quita importancia el chico.- es lo menos que podía hacer después de lo del equipaje.

Leah suelta una carcajada al recordar el caos en el que han dejado la habitación de los Gryffindors. Entonces, Harry la mira: parece mentira que en una chica tan inocente haya oculto un carácter y personalidad tan fuertes, tanto, que fue capaz de pegar una bofetada al mismísimo príncipe de slytherin.

Ese pensamiento le hace recordar la mirada del rubio al salir de la tienda. A veces se sorprende a sí mismo pensando en ella, y en lo que "creyó" ver en los ojos tormenta, pero suele apartar la idea de su mente con rapidez ya que se siente bastante confuso desde ese día.

Leah se da cuenta de que su acompañante está sumido en sus propios pensamientos y decide no interrumpirlo. Así que la pareja continúa caminando en silencio hasta que llega a la estatua que da paso a la casa de Ravenclaw.

-"Los pilares de la tierra".- susurra la morena, al tiempo que la estatua se retira. Harry sólo alcanza a ver un largo pasillo decorado con enormes cuadros, que, como los del resto del castillo, también están durmiendo.

-¿Ese no es un libro muggle?.- le pregunta el de ojos esmeralda extrañado.

-Sí, lo es. Hay veces en los que la contraseña son libros mágicos, aunque la mayoría son muggles. Lo cierto es que es mejor literatura.- se encoge de hombros la chica como si intentara disculparse por ese hecho.- Buenas noches.

-Descansa bien.- le responde él. Cuando está a punto de girarse para irse hacia Griffindor, la morena se pone de puntillas y le da un ligero beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, Harry.- a él no le da tiempo a contestar ya que la chica se ha perdido en el largo pasillo y la estatua se está cerrando.

Tras unos segundos de confusión, el chico extiende el mapa del merodeador que ha llevado consigo. No corre peligro: el conserje está en el tercer piso con su gata y Snape en las mazmorras. Inconscientemente dirige su mirada hacia unas huellas en una de las habitaciones de Slytherin. El nombre de Draco Malfoy, no se mueve por lo que el moreno da por echo que el rubio está durmiendo.

Tras reprenderse a sí mismo por interesarse por lo que en pocas horas será su compañero de habitación se dirige hacia su casa. Tiene ganas de llegar porque sabe que sus compañeros de cuarto le deben de haber preparado una buena despedida.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La visión de unos ojos rojos le sacan precipitadamente de su sueño.

Agitado, tantea la mesilla que tiene al lado de la cabecera de la cama para encender una pequeña lámpara.

Se incorpora todavía con la respiración entrecortada. Sus rubios cabellos le caen pegados a la cara y unas gotitas de sudor perlan su frente.

Tras unos minutos logra relajarse. Abre, entonces, el primer cajón de la mesita buscando un coletero para recogerse el pelo. Se lo ha dejado bastante largo y ya no se lo engomina, lo que le hace parecer algo más mayor y como dice Blaise, "más atractivo".

Se frota los ojos para luego mirar el reloj: las seis y cuarto de la mañana.

-Tampoco es tan pronto.- su voz resuena en la habitación que hasta ese momento había permanecido en silencio.

Decide que no le vendría mal una ducha al notar como las sábanas de seda se le pegan al cuerpo sudoroso.

Esta vez la pesadilla ha sido fuerte. Desde el día en el que el Señor Oscuro le encomendó la misión no ha dormido bien ninguna noche. Además, el hecho de compartir habitación con el moreno que protagoniza también sus pesadillas no ayuda en absoluto.

Todavía no tiene idea de cómo hacer para llevar a Potter ante Voldemort, tampoco quiere pensarlo mucho, porque es algo que le duele demasiado.

Después de unos minutos se levanta y se dirige al baño.

Entra y enciende el grifo para dejar correr el agua mientras se quita le pijama. Cuando se mete bajo la ducha siente la humedad calarse por cada uno de los poros de su sensible piel. Se enjabona con suavidad, y se queda algo más bajo el agua tibia.

Apoya las manos contra la pared y respira hondo. Le encanta sentir las gotas recorriendo su espalda como si de una carrera se tratara. Cuando era pequeño escogía una de ellas y la seguía a través de su piel esperando que llegara al final antes que las demás.

Draco sonríe ante ese recuerdo.

Cuando sale, un ligero vapor de agua inunda la estancia y se puede distinguir el suave olor a menta que flota en el aire.

Coge la toalla que cuelga de la puerta y se la coloca alrededor de la cintura para salir a cambiarse.

-Nadie te ha dicho que así estás muy apetecible.- una voz sensual le susurra al oído. Draco, que no ha escuchado abrirse la puerta, se sobresalta y de un salto se aleja de la voz con el corazón palpitándole a mil por hora.

-¡Por Merlín! Que susto me has dado Zabini.- le replica mientras se dirige al armario para sacar la ropa del día.

-Eso pretendía, principito.- Blaise se ha vuelto a acercar a él, aunque se mantiene a una prudente distancia.

-¿Qué camisa te gusta más?.- el rubio le levanta dos camisas del mismo blanco pero distinto corte.

-Sinceramente...a mí me gustas más sin nada.- el moreno de largos cabellos se ha situado justo detrás de él posando sus manos en la cintura del otro. Su mentón reposa sobre los hombros del rubio que es algo más bajo.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda del de ojos tormenta al sentir los finos labios sobre su piel. Suavemente se retira del contacto que acaba de comenzar el otro.

-No quiero llegar tarde, Blaise.- se excusa Draco con una sonrisa sincera; una de las pocas que le dedica a su compañero.

-¿A una clase con los Griffindor?.- se extraña el otro mientras se dirige al armario para coger unos pantalones de corte italiano y tendérselos al rubio que se ha situado al otro lado de la cama. Él lo interpreta como una manera de dejarle claro que esa mañana no "jugarán" juntos.

-En realidad es clase de pociones.- se encoge de hombros el aludido. Mientas se coloca la camisa el moreno no puede evitar observar como la tela roza la piel blanca. Inconscientemente mueve la cabeza para evitar no lanzarse encima del príncipe.

Mientras Malfoy entra de nuevo al baño para peinarse (no se pondrá gomina pero el chico no puede salir con un solo pelo fuera del sitio!) Zabini recorre con la vista la habitación. Le llaman la atención los tres baúles que hay al lado de la puerta y que no vio cuando entró minutos atrás.

-¿Así qué ya te has preparado para mudarte?.

-¡Que remedio!.- su voz se oye desde el baño. Blaise sabe que irá para largo por lo que se sienta en la cama. Sonríe al pensar que ni siquiera Pansy tarda tanto en arreglarse.- el demente del anciano piensa que nos irá bien...¡no sabe nada!

-Te equivocas, el loco lo sabe todo.¿Y como está eso de que te toca limpiar?

La cabeza del rubio asoma por el linde de la puerta y con una mirada asesina Draco responde al pique de su amigo.

-¡Calla que no se lo que más asco me da! Si vivir con Cara-rajada o limpiar las mazmorras.

-¿Pero tu sabes lo que significa limpiar, Príncipe?

La respuesta del rubio llega en forma de una toalla mojada que impacta directamente en el atractivo rostro del de ojos verde hierba.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El timbre fue la señal de que la clase de pociones había finalizado.

-¡Jamás he visto una poción más difícil que está!.- Hermione está entusiasmada con la tarea que Snape les ha puesto para la semana siguiente. Ese sentimiento no es compartido por los dos amigos que la esperan en la puerta mientras recoge sus pergaminos.

-Mira que estar feliz porque Snape se ha vuelto aún más...

-¿Cabrón?.- acaba la frase Ron.- Lo peor es Hermione...me va a tocar aguantarla una semana entera hablando de la maldita poción.

-No sabía que aguantar a Mione fuera algo desagradable para ti...

-Sólo cuando se pone más "rara"...¡eh!.- Ron se da cuenta de la insinuación de su compañero y le da un empujón.

-Bueno no me dejo nada.- dice la castaña.- ¿Por qué estás rojo Ron?

-¿Rojo¿Yo¿Qué?

La confusión del pelirrojo hace que Harry no pueda aguantarse más la risa. Hermione los mira a ambos con cara de no comprender y abriéndose paso corre hacia Ginny a la que acaba de ver por el pasillo.

-¡Espera Hermione!.- el pelirrojo enfila detrás de ella.

-¿Dónde cree que va, señor Potter?.- Harry, que también iba a salir corriendo detrás de sus amigos es detenido por la voz del profesor de pociones que está sentado en su mesa, rodeado de una cantidad considerable de frascos que le acaban de dejar los alumnos para ser corregidos.- Creo que usted tiene un castigo por realizar¿no?

El profesor se levanta de su silla yendo hacia la puerta, al tiempo que con la cabeza le hace un gesto a su ahijado para que le siga. Malfoy, que había estado apoyado elegantemente contra la pared se incorpora siguiendo al hombre de ojos ónix.

Harry agacha la cabeza cuando Snape pasa a su lado, y se aparta para dejar paso al rubio.

-Síganme.- les ordena Severus. Los dos jóvenes caminan unos pasos por detrás de él, aunque es Harry el que cierra la marcha. Tras recorrer unos cuantos pasillos, el moreno tiene la impresión de que están varios pisos bajo tierra ya que han estado descendiendo. Después de pasar de largo decenas de puertas Snape se detiene ante una pequeña de madera de arce con extraños motivos en las jambas.

El hombre abre la puerta y una nube de polvo sale a darles la bienvenida. La habitación no es muy grande. Está llena de mesas y sillas, algunas bastante antiguas.No tiene modo de ventilación alguno, lo que preocupa a los chicos que.. no saben vivir sin respirar.

-Hemos decidido que empiecen por este aula. Es una de las últimas que se limpió.

-¡QUÉEEE!.- exclaman los jóvenes a un tiempo.

-Bueno no queríamos que os desanimarais.- ríe perversamente el moreno de nariz aguileña.

-¡Menos mal¡Que si lo hubieran intentado no se yo que sería de nuestra salud!...

-¿Qué dice, joven Malfoy?

-Nada, nada.- niega rápidamente el rubio. El comentario ha hecho gracia a Harry: el chico le ha leído el pensamiento.

-Bueno aquí les dejo sus útiles de limpieza.- dice Snape mientras realiza una floritura con la varita. Un cubo, una fregona y varios trapos se aparecen en el suelo.- Ah! No se si se lo han comentado pero no pueden realizar magia alguna. Así que denme sus varitas si son tan amables.- hace un gesto con la mano. Malfoy se la entrega, pero Harry duda por unos segundos.

-Pero...

-Pero nada, señor Potter. Las varitas deberán serme entregadas antes de cada castigo, aunque también podrán hacerlo a Minerva si lo prefieren.- Harry pareció tranquilizarse un poco. – Además, la puerta permanecerá cerrada mientras alguno de los dos conserve la suya.

Harry acaba cediendo y le tiende la varita al profesor que la acoge con gusto. Se las guarda ambas bajo su túnica. Antes de retirarse Snape les recuerda que deberán ir a buscarlas a su despacho cuando acaben de limpiar.

Cuando el hombre sale de su vista Harry se agacha a por el cubo y la fregona.

-Bueno...mientras antes empecemos, antes acabaremos...

-¿Qué dices, Potter?.- el rubio levanta una ceja con un gesto de incredulidad.- Yo soy un Malfoy, y por si no lo sabes, nosotros NUNCA limpiamos.- dice enfatizando la negación.

-Como si eres el mismísimo Merlín.- dice Harry al tiempo que le tira los trapos con la mano libre.- esto está muy sucio y yo no pienso hacerlo todo solo.

-¿A no? Pues si el papel de chacha te queda como anillo al dedo.- el slytherin sonríe internamente al ver como el otro está empezando a enfadarse.

-¿Sabes de algún sitio donde coger agua?.- pregunta el moreno intentando pasar por alto su incitación.

-¿Agua¿Para qué?

La cara de Harry en esos momentos es como un enorme interrogante... _"¿Es posible que Malfoy no sepa limpiar? Esto va a ser todavía más difícil...¡Merlín dame fuerzas!"_

-¿Quieres limpiar todo esto con saliva o qué?.- se burla el gryffindor.

Malfoy se acerca a él con paso amenazador pero contra todo pronóstico, en vez de arremeter contra Harry lo único que hace es quitarle el cubo de las manos.

-Se donde hay un pozo...y no te molestes que voy yo no sea que el leoncito vaya a perderse y me tenga que quedar aquí solo esperando.

-Aquí te espero.

Dicho esto el rubio sale disparado por el pasillo.

"_Bueno...algo tendré que hacer hasta que venga con el cubo."_ El chico coge los trapos que han quedado en el suelo después de que Draco se fuera y entra en la habitación, no sin antes decir un par de oraciones para pedir al cielo no tener alergia al polvo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - -

-Bueno...¿y qué tal el castigo?.- le pregunta Hermione a la hora de la cena.

-No ha ido tan mal, aunque confieso que al principio me daba miedo que Malfoy no me ayudara.

-¿Y lo ha hecho¿Te ayudó?.- pregunta incrédulo Ron mientras se mete una enorme alita de pollo entre pecho y espalda.

-Bueno...

**- - - Flashback- - -**

-Bueno Potter...aquí tienes tu agua.- Malfoy ha llegado tras unos minutos, que se le han hecho eternos al moreno pensando en las mil y una circunstancias que podían hacer que el rubio lo dejase tirado con todo el marrón. El recién llegado deja el cubo lleno del líquido transparente a un lado. Después, con un movimiento elegante, se quita la túnica con la insignia de slytherin y se afloja el nudo de la corbata, a imitación de Harry, que ya lo hizo hace rato.

-Ahora limpia el suelo.- le pide el moreno.

-Ya hice suficiente que me di un buen paseo porque el "señorito cara-rajada" quería agua.

-Mira Malfoy, no quiero discutir porque de ahora en adelante voy a tener que verte la cara muy a menudo así que coge la fregona y limpia el suelo que yo ya lo he barrido...¿o acaso no notas que hay menos polvo?

Draco mira a su alrededor y se da cuenta de que lo que dice el chico es cierto. El ambiente es respirable, cosa que no ocurría al principio. Entonces, cae en la cuenta de lo mal que lo debe de haber pasado Harry. Posa sus ojos tormenta en el moreno, el cual ofrece una imagen algo lamentable: los cabellos negros ahora están del color de la ceniza a causa del polvo, la camisa antes blanca está arrugada por fuera de los pantalones; lleva, también, la corbata aflojada y los primeros botones de la camisa desabrochados lo que deja entrever la piel morena.

Definitivamente, no está muy limpio pero es la imagen más sexy que Draco ha visto jamás.

Algo se revuelve en su interior, algo que no logra identificar. Sólo vuelve a la realidad cuando el Gryffindor le acerca la fregona. Malfoy la toma con decisión y comienza a "fregar".

**- - - Fin del Flashback - - - **

-¡El hurón limpiando!...siempre me pierdo lo mejor...¡maldita sea!.- se queja Ron. La perspectiva de ver a Malfoy con cubo y fregona se le antoja muy divertida.

-Bueno siempre hay una primera vez para todo...¿no?.- dice Hermione mientras ojea un libro que sacó esa misma tarde de la biblioteca.

-No me puedo creer que ya te hayas leído casi la mitad.- le dice el pelirrojo que cae en la cuenta de la tarea que ha tenido ocupada a la castaña por horas.-¿Y se puede saber para que querías a mi hermana?

-Ginny es una alumna aventajada en pociones.- dice la chica mientras continúa con su lectura.- Pensé que ella habría oído hablar de la poción, pero dice que no le suena...Además teníamos cosas de que hablar...

-¿Qué cosas?.- pregunta Harry. Lo cierto es que el chico se hace una ligera idea del tema de conversación pero quiere que sea su amigo el que se de cuenta de ello.

-Cosas nuestras, Harry.- la mirada asesina que le echa al moreno hace que éste pierda todo el interés en el tema, más que nada porque no quiere morir joven.

El Gran Comedor comienza a vaciarse. Los dos prefectos de Griffindor se despiden de su amigo , ya que tienen que llevar a los más pequeños hasta las habitaciones para evitar que se metan en líos.

Harry se queda, entonces, solo. Mira al techo de la enorme sala que en esos momentos muestra un cielo negro, cubierto por miles de estrellas que centellean a distintos tiempos y que le hacen recordar a las luces de navidad.

El momento que más ha temido ha llegado: debe ir a la torre de los premios anuales.

Se levanta pesadamente de la silla como si eso fuera a lograr que él no llegara a lo que iba a ser de ahora en adelante su nueva habitación.

Recorre los pasillos del colegio deteniéndose cada pocos metros a observar un cuadro, mirar por la ventana o simplemente a respirar hondo. Está nervioso, aunque no sabe muy bien porqué.

Al fin llega ante el cuadro que guarda la entrada a la pequeña torre. Éste muestra a una bella joven que está en una torre cepillando su largo cabello. Mira al horizonte como esperando a que se presente su príncipe azul.

Harry carraspea para que la doncella se de cuenta de su presencia. Lentamente la chica mueve su delicado rostro hacia él. Éste no puede evitar darse cuenta de la tristeza que inunda sus preciosos ojos azules.

-Yo...esto...

-Eres el primero en llegar. Ya creía que este año nadie me hacía compañía.- dice la chica de cabellos cobrizos.- ¿Vamos a estar solo tú y yo?

La pregunta pilla desprevenido a Harry, que tarda unos segundos en contestar.

-No.- responde al fin.- Hay otro chico.

La chica sonríe mirando de nuevo al horizonte. El moreno, que teme que la protagonista del cuadro vuelva a perderse en sus pensamientos le dice la contraseña.

-"Miel y Menta".-_"Las contraseñas de este colegio son cada día más raras"_ piensa.

-Correcto.- el cuadro se retira.- Buenas noches, león.

Harry atraviesa el cuadro. Lo primero que ven sus ojos no le decepciona en absoluto. La habitación que hace las veces de sala de estar es bastante amplia. La decoración está bien escogida. Sobre la chimenea, ahora apagada, hay dos estandartes: uno de Griffindor y el otro de Slytherin. Ningún mueble más muestra los rasgos de alguna de las casas. Son todos de estilo antiguo pero elegantes.

Al final de la estancia hay unas escaleras. El chico se decide a subirlas. Los pocos escalones le llevan a un pequeño pasillo con tres puertas. Las dos de las esquinas tienen escritas el nombre de cada uno en la fina madera, junto a ellos dos figuras que llaman la atención del moreno: un dragón y un ciervo de gran cornamenta.

Presupone, entonces que la puerta de en medio es el baño..._"Genial, encima nos toca compartir aseo...¿Qué más cosas se le habrán ocurrido a Dumbledore? Creo que el pobre comienza a chochear..."_

Con ese pensamiento abre la puerta con su nombre y el ciervo tallados. No puede evitar soltar una exclamación al ver la estancia. Es enorme. La cama se halla en el centro de la habitación con su baúl a los pies. La mesa de estudio es también muy amplia y tiene una pequeña biblioteca personal. Un armario y una cómoda completan la decoración. Pero a pesar de ello lo que más gusta al Griffindor es la ventana. Una ventana enorme con vistas al lago y con un pequeño asiento a los pies lleno de cojines. Le encanta.

Se acerca al baúl y con un movimiento de varita saca toda su ropa y la mete en el armario. Se aproxima al mueble al ver el gran espejo que cuelga de él. La imagen descuidada y sucia que le devuelve su reflejo no le gusta en absoluto por lo que decide ir a ducharse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - -- - - - - - --- - - - - - - - - -- - -

-Así que tú eres el otro chico que va a hacerme compañía este año.

Draco ha llegado ante el cuadro de la joven, la cual continúa cepillándose el pelo. Al rubio le llama la atención lo largo de sus cabellos cobrizos.

-Deduzco, entonces que Potter ya llegó.- dice más para si mismo que para el cuadro.

-¿Potter? Hacia tiempo que no oía ese apellido...sí, no se como no he caído antes en la cuenta...tiene los ojos de Lily aunque es igualito a James.- dice pensativa. El chico se está empezando a cansar de la joven y voltea los ojos exasperado.- Nunca olvido un nombre¿sabes? Recuerdo a cada una de las personas que han vivido conmigo.

-Tanto como contigo...

Desde lo alto de la torre la chica le dirige una mirada cargada de algo que el chico no logra identificar, aunque se da cuenta de que no es nada bueno.

-"Miel y Menta".- arto ya del cuadro decide acabar cuanto antes y entrar.

El rubio no se detiene a mirar la habitación como ha hecho Harry, sino que se dirige enseguida escaleras arriba.

Cuando pone los pies en el último escalón la imagen que ve ante sus ojos le deja sin respiración.

Potter acaba de salir del baño. Lleva, únicamente el pantalón rojo del pijama; los cabellos azabache, aún mojados le caen sobre la cara algo revueltos. Algunas gotas le recorren el abdomen musculado por los entrenamientos y los ojos esmeralda le brillan de un modo especial.

Draco se da cuenta de que el moreno se sonroja ligeramente al saberse estudiado por sus ojos tormenta.

-Vaya.- dice el rubio acercándose lentamente al moreno.- no sabía que había algo interesante en la torre.

El Slytherin se ha aproximado tanto que el otro puede notar su respiración. Turbado, Harry se retira hacia un lado alejándose del rubio que en un movimiento rápido lo acorrala contra la pared.

-¿Qué te crees que haces Malfoy?.- pregunta entre asustado e intrigado. No quiere aceptarlo, pero no le incomoda esa repentina proximidad, aunque le da mala espina.

-Me has tenido toda la tarde limpiando, Potter. ¿No opinas que me merezco una recompensa?.- el rubio pasa uno de sus finos dedos por el cuello bronceado siguiendo el camino ascendente de una gota. Nota el ligero escalofrío que sufre el moreno, y sonríe para sus adentros. Lo último que el esperaba es que Harry no se opusiera al contacto.Pero, entonces, oye una vocecita en su interior, una que le dice que no se haga ilusiones, que el Gryffindor no puede sentir ni de lejos lo que él siente.

Draco se aparta con brusquedad de Harry, dejándole a este como en estado de shock, sin saber si lo que acaba de ocurrir ha sido real o producto de un sueño, uno que lo invade muy a menudo...

-Más te vale que no ronques, Potter.- le dice amenazante antes de cerrar la puerta con brusquedad.

Draco se queda apoyado en la puerta, maldiciéndose por el momento de debilidad que acaba de tener. Sin ni siquiera cambiarse de ropa se tumba en la cama esperando a que Morfeo se lo lleve para intentar olvidar a los ojos esmeralda.

Esos mismos ojos continúan en el pasillo, intentando recuperarse. Si últimamente estaba confuso, lo que acaba de ocurrir no le ayuda en nada a aclararse, todo lo contrario.

Como movido por una figura invisible que determina sus movimientos entra en su habitación. Se mete entre las sábanas pensando en que con luz del día todo le será más fácil...o al menos eso espera.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Fuera, en un cuadro a la entrada de la torre unos ojos azules atizan el horizonte. Una figura montada a caballo se adivina a lo lejos. La dueña de esos irises no puede evitar reír, su príncipe siempre aparece a la misma hora, pero ella teme continuamente que no lo haga.

Cuando un hermoso caballero de rubia melena y ojos verdes, con unas facciones afiladas, se planta a los pies de la torre ella le arroja sus cabellos ahora recogidos en una larga trenza.

Después del ansiado beso de los amantes, la joven lo dirige hacia la cama que preside la pequeña habitación. Tumbados y a oscuras se oye la voz dulce de ella.

-Este año son un león y una serpiente.

-Interesante, pues.- le contesta el hombre mientras acaricia los labios carmesí con la punta de los dedos.

-Si, es como...

-Miel y meta...- finaliza el rubio.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno hasta aquí el quinto capítulo, que por cierto me costó bastante de escribir.

¿un primer acercamiento?

Todo está por ver...

Dejen reviews, plis

Nos leemos.

LittleSweet.


	6. Consecuencias de una noticia

CAPÍTULO 6: Consecuencias de una noticia

Los pequeños rayos de sol que se cuelan a través de las verdes cortinas iluminan sus rubios cabellos sobre la almohada. El chico se gira hacia el lado contrario para intentar seguir durmiendo unos minutos más, pero la luz se está haciendo cada vez más intensa, y él, que no está acostumbrado, no puede hacer otra cosa que abrir sus impresionantes irises mercurio. Se despereza en la cama estirándose en toda su estatura.

Mira a su alrededor y sólo tras unos segundos reconoce las paredes pintadas de un ligero color beige: está en la torre de los Premios Anuales. ¿Cómo ha podido olvidar ese "pequeño detalle"? Y sobre todo...¿cómo ha podido olvidar que Potter duerme a solo un par de metros de su habitación?.

Turbado ante esa idea se levanta y se mete a todo correr en el baño. Imagina que su nuevo compañero todavía duerme, pues es sabido por todos que los Gryffindor son bastante remolones en la cama. Se ducha y se viste en el baño. Abre la puerta apresurado, pero lo que no espera es encontrarse de bruces con el moreno.

-¿Por qué no miras por donde vas, Potter?.- le espeta Draco desde el suelo hasta donde ha ido a parar después del encontronazo.

-Lo siento, Malfoy. Pero, es que...es que...- Harry está de pie frente al rubio tendiéndole la mano para ayudarle a levantarse. El chico lo mira desconfiado con sus ojos tormenta.

-¿Es qué que, Potter?.- le pregunta alzando una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy.

-Es que llegamos tarde.- acaba el moreno en un susurro.

-¿QUÉ?.- grita Draco levantándose de golpe sin hacer caso de la mano que Harry le había tendido.

"Vale, que no cunda el pánico. En todos tus años aquí jamás has llegado tarde y este no va a ser el primer día. ¡Date prisa!"

El rubio sale disparado hacia su habitación se pone la túnica de Slytherin y a la misma velocidad corre atravesando el cuadro de la entrada para llegar a tiempo.

Tras unos segundos pensando en que ni siquiera Hermione podría correr tanto de saberse en la misma situación, Harry entra en el baño a asearse para salir hacia el Gran Comedor.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Así que se te han pegado las sábanas, eh príncipe?.- Blaise está sentado tranquilamente en su pupitre viendo como un acalorado Draco se sienta a su lado dejando los pergaminos encima de la mesa.

-No quiero un solo comentario, o mueres Zabini.- sisea el rubio sin tan siquiera mirar a su compañero.

-Si no desayunaste nada yo puedo arreglarlo.- el moreno de largos cabellos le susurra sugerente al oído de su amigo, imaginando un sin fin de posibilidades junto al rubio. Pero todas éstas se esfuman al ver la mirada de odio que le dirigen los ojos tormenta.

-Hoy no me he levantado con buen pie, Zabini, así que no me tientes.

En esas estaban los amigos cuando una cabellera pelirroja y otra azabache entran en el aula. Harry se encontró con sus amigos en el pasillo cuando ya se iban a clase así que tampoco ha desayunado, y tiene la cara algo pálida. Tras los chicos aparece Hermione, la cual va a sentarse junto a Lavander.

Sólo unos minutos después aparece la profesora McGonagall y da comienzo la clase.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

El lago está calmado a esas horas de la tarde. El clima es agradable, y muchos alumnos se han decidido por ir a aprovechar los últimos días del verano.

Dos leones y un águila están sentados debajo de una impresionante haya.

Hermione está leyendo un libro sobre criaturas mágicas acuáticas mientras que Leah hace sus deberes de Historia de la Magia. Ron, sin embargo, está tumbado al lado de las dos chicas con los brazos por detrás de la cabeza mirando fijamente al cielo que con los minutos se está tiñendo de tonos malva y morado.

-Juro que no se como aguanta tanto tiempo al hurón.- dice de repente el pelirrojo rompiendo el silencio que se había creado entre los tres.

-¿Qué?.- pregunta Hermione levantado la vista del libro.

-Lleva casi un mes de castigo, han limpiado no sé cuantas clases y encima lo tiene que ver por las noches.- explica el chico.

-Bueno...es mejor que cualquier otra cosa.- le responde la de ojos violeta encogiéndose de hombros.- Aunque he de decir que si fuera conmigo, Malfoy ya estaría molido. ¡Le tendría todo el rato limpiando sin parar!...¿Os lo imagináis lleno de polvo?

-Creo que eso nunca lo veremos...

-¿Qué es lo que no veréis?.- Harry acaba de llegar junto a sus amigos. Tras cuatro horas limpiando está agotado pero quiere ir a verlos. Le da la impresión de que últimamente pasa menos rato con ellos. El moreno se tumba al lado de Ron a mirar la puesta de sol.

-A Malfoy sucio y lleno de polvo.- le contesta Leah.

-No es nada del otro mundo, creerme.

La morena mira extrañada a su amigo. En lo que llevan de semana Harry se ha estado comportando de una manera algo diferente, ella lo ha atribuido al cansancio pero ahora que se fija bien, el chico parece tener la cabeza en otra parte...como si su cuerpo estuviera con ellos pero su mente volara lejos...muy lejos.

-¿Sabéis? La semana que viene es el partido Ravenclaw contra Gryffindor.- la chica saca el tema del quidittch sabiendo que eso distraerá un poco a Harry.

-¡Cómo olvidar la paliza que os vamos a dar!.- le contesta Ron con tono burlón. Su amigo ríe despreocupado mientras que la castaña prefiere no tomas parte en la conversación, no le gusta demasiado ese deporte.

-¿Perdona?.- la de ojos violeta deja los apuntes a un lado y se lanza sobre el pelirrojo.- ¿Sabes cuantos tantos te voy a meter, guardián?

-¡Ninguno!.- dice el moreno que ya está de mejor humor.

-Eso ya lo veremos.- Leah se separa de Ron y mira a Harry con una mirada intensa.- Puede que no tengamos la mejor buscadora.- Hermione ríe la ocurrencia disimuladamente. Le duele admitirlo, pero su amiga tiene razón. Cho Chag no es tan buena como Potter.- pero no tenéis nada que hacer contra nuestros cazadores. En eso os superamos.

-Pero eso no os va hacer ganar el partido.- le dice el moreno para picar un poco más al águila, la cual es bastante vulnerable cuando le hablan de quidittch. Harry sabe que Leah es una cazadora genial, pero le gusta chincharla.

-Cierto, cierto.

-Mira Ron, que sepas que estas manitas te van a meter más tantos de los que te esperas. Cuando acabe contigo no querrás ponerte delante de los aros nunca más.- le dice amenazadoramente moviendo los dedos de adelante hacia atrás con asombrosa rapidez.

-Bueno, chicos dejarlo ya.- interrumpe la prefecta de Gryffindor, que nota que la broma está empezando a cabrear a la morena.- Mirad mejor vamonos a cenar.

Leah es la primera en recoger sus cosas y salir hacia el castillo con el Trío Dorado tras ella. En realidad no está enfadada, pero quiere hacer sufrir un ratito a los chicos.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry está tumbado en su cama, mirando las extrañas sombras del techo. Ni siquiera se ha quitado el uniforme, no tiene ganas de nada. Lo único que puede hacer es pensar; pensar en unos preciosos ojos del color de la tormenta que le han quitado el sueño. No hay momento del día en que no piense en el rubio, y eso le está empezando a preocupar seriamente. Lo peor es que el Slytherin parece no querer prestarle atención. Lo ignora, no le habla y ni siquiera le mira.

El moreno no lo entiende. Hace un mes, cuando se trasladaron a la torre...bueno él todavía puede sentir la piel de Malfoy sobre la suya mojada. Ese recuerdo le hace estremecerse. ¿Por qué, entonces, salió corriendo?¿Por qué le dejó allí plantado en mitad del corto pasillo que separa sus habitaciones?

Lleva una semana dándole vueltas al tema. Al principio, cuando pasó quiso ignorarlo, pero ahora simplemente no puede. Se maldice a sí mismo y se incorpora para ir al baño, lavarse la cara y despejarse. Posa su mano sobre el picaporte de la puerta y entonces lo oye...

Una voz femenina y sensual entre pequeñas risas. Pega el oído sintiendo la tibieza de la madera para escuchar mejor, pero no puede. Armándose de valor abre con cuidado la puerta.

Sus ojos esmeralda se topan con unos negros enmarcados por una cabellera rubia. La mirada traviesa de la chica le hace sentir pequeño, sin embargo, lo peor viene después, cuando ve a Malfoy detrás de ella. Su rostro no deja entrever nada y su mirada es fría cuando se cruza con la suya. Sin decir media palabra se da la vuelta, y se mete de nuevo en el cuarto a oscuras sintiendo como algo se rompe en su interior. Y el Niño-Que-Vivió no puede más que volverse a maldecir a sí mismo, porque no entiende nada de lo que le está pasando.

Apoyado en la puerta se desliza hacia el suelo y se queda con las rodillas tocándose la frente. Y así permanece, porque no sabe que hacer, como sentirse o como reaccionar ante lo que le ocurre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La puerta se cierra tras la pareja. El chico se acerca a la cama, levanta la almohada y coge su pijama. La chica, sin embargo se dirige a la pequeña butaca que hay bajo la ventana. Se queda contemplando la luna, que esa noche asoma tímida entre las nubes que pueblan el cielo.

-Le estás haciendo sufrir, Draquito.- le dice la chica sin apartar la vista de la ventana.- Ahora entiendo porqué no te importó tanto mudarte aquí.

-No sabes de lo que hablas, Panse.- le dice el rubio mientras se acaba de poner el pijama.

-A Blaise no le va a sentar muy bien.

-¿El qué?.- Draco se ha sentado en la cama con las piernas cruzadas sobre el edredón.

-Lo que sientes por ese Gryffindor en particular. Aunque nunca me lo ha dicho mi Blaise siente algo especial por ti. Algo que mal que me pese, no sentirá nunca por mí.- la chica gira su delicado rostro hacia el rubio y le sonríe con timidez.

A Draco le gusta su amiga. No es como todo el mundo piensa, una "puta". Vale, algo libertina si es, pero sus sentimientos son fieles hacia el moreno de largos cabellos. Adora a la chica desde que ésta dejó de estar obsesionada con él. Es cierto que la rubia le ha proporcionado buenas noches, eso no puede negarlo, pero lo que más aprecia de ella es su cerebro y la capacidad innata que tiene para leer sus pensamientos. No es tan estúpida como parece a simple vista. Draco sabe que es un papel, que ella ha escogido y que interpreta a la perfección fuera de las cuarto paredes de Slytherin.

-¿Qué ha pasado entre vosotros?.- le pregunta curiosa.

-Nada.- por la mirada que le echa desde la butaca se da cuenta de que no le cree.- No ha pasado nada porque simplemente no puedo permitírmelo.

-Así que es eso...-ahora es el chico el que la mira intrigado.- Te has enamorado, no es un simple juego.

Draco se levanta de la cama y se aproxima a la Pansy. Cuando llega a su altura le acaricia suavemente el mentón.

-¿Sabes? Odio que me conozcas tan bien.

Ella no puede evitar sonreír y coge su mano para apartarla con delicadeza. Tiene muy claros sus sentimientos pero como cualquiera no es inmune al príncipe de Slytherin.

-¿Es por la Marca?.- inconscientemente Malfoy se lleva la mano al brazo izquierdo.- ¿Va a condicionar eso tu vida? Pensé que una vez prometimos que tomarla no iba a cambiarnos, Draquito.

-Tú no lo entiendes, hay muchas cosas que no sabes Panse.- dice alejándose de ella para pararse frente a la ventana. La imagen del lago de noche le impresiona.

-Cierto, no sé, pero lo que sí se es que nunca te has dejado manipular por nadie, ni tan siquiera tu padre. En Hogwarts siempre has hecho lo que te ha dado la gana.

-Yo...yo...no puedo...arriesgarme...

-¿A qué Draco?¿A ser feliz, cariño?.- Pansy se ha levantado y se ha puesto a la altura del rubio, aunque lo cierto es que él le saca más de una cabeza.

-Él no siente lo mismo.- se encoge de hombros el muchacho como resignado.

-¿Y tú como lo sabes?¿Acaso se lo has dicho? Por lo que yo he podido ver le ignoras bastante.

Draco recuerda la escena del pasillo pocos minutos atrás y se culpa por ello. En el mes que lleva viviendo con Harry todo ha cambiado. No se siente con fuerzas para insultarle como hacia antaño sólo para llamar su atención, ni mostrarse seductor como haría en otras ocasiones, no puede hacer muchas cosas que le gustarían porque sabe lo que tiene que hacer...tiene que llevar al moreno ante el Lord, y no se siente con fuerzas para ello.

Sin darse cuenta echa una mirada furtiva al primer cajón de su escritorio. La carta que recibió ayer de su padre está dentro. Ni siquiera la ha abierto, porque sabe lo que dice, que debe darse prisa, que el Seño Oscuro se impacienta. ¿Pero que puede hacer? Su cabeza está hecha un tremendo lío que no sabe como deshacer.

-Yo sólo digo que mejor no lo vas a tener en la vida. Vivís pared con pared...¡Por Merlín, Draco, si fuera otra persona ya te lo habrías tirado!

-Tú lo has dicho, si fuera otra persona...

-Mira, tú dime lo que quieras que yo a quien hago caso es a tus ojos...y...¿Sabes lo que me dicen ahora?

-¿Qué?.- susurra el chico alzando la ceja.

-Que te mueres por besarlo.

Sin saber porqué el rubio toma a su amiga entre los brazos y la estruja con dulzura. Su calor le hace sentir bien y en paz durante unos segundos.

-Gracias, Panse.- le dice al oído.- la verdad, no se porque no me enamoré de ti. Todo sería más fácil.

-Sí sería más fácil,pero cariño, creo que yo no soy precisamente tu tipo.- sonríe la joven.- Prometeme que vas ha hacer algo por cambiar la situación, sino no me voy, jeje.

-Te lo prometo, sólo por no tenerte aquí toda la noche dándome la brasa.

-¡Ehh!.- la chica se aparta de los brazos del rubio fingiéndose ofendida.- ¡Que yo sepa no soy tan mala compañía, Draquito!.

Con esto Parkinson da la conversación por acabada,se alza para darle un ligero beso a Draco en la mejilla y se dirige hacia la puerta.

-Tranquilo, se salir. Buenas noches, amor.

-Buenas noches, Panse.- lo último que ve la rubia antes de cerrar la puerta, es la elegante figura del rubio bañada por la tenue luz de la luna.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry, que todavía no se ha dormido escucha los ligeros pasos de la muchacha alejarse por las escaleras. Se siente celoso, aunque su intuición le dice que sólo han estado hablando.

Cansado se gira para mirar al cielo encapotado, y lentamente cierra las ojos, consciente de que su último pensamiento antes de caer rendido es para su enemigo, el joven que duerme a solo un par de metros de distancia.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-Pensaba que me tocaba ir a desayunar sola, Ron.- Hermione, que lleva casi media hora esperando al pelirrojo está con los brazos cruzados al pie de las escaleras que dan a las habitaciones masculinas. Su expresión de pocos amigos, desanima algo al chico, el cual anda algo triste desde Harry ya no está en Gryffindor. Lo nota, sobre todo por las mañanas, cuando ahora siempre es el último en levantarse, y en que sobretodo ya no duerme pendiente de las pesadillas del moreno.

-Tranquila, que no pensaba llegar tarde. Vámonos.- sin decir más la coge de la mano y la arrastra hacia el Gran Comedor.

Cuando llegan, ven a Harry hablando amigablemente con Ginny en la mesa mientras desayunan. Parece estar muy contento, porque una sonrisa se dibuja en su rostro, y también ríe a cada minuto. Se alegran, no saben que habrá pasado, pero lo agradecen.

-Buenos días, chicos.- saluda el moreno cuando llegan hasta su altura.

-Buenos días...¿nos hemos levantado contentos?.- pregunta curiosa la castaña.

El aludido se encoge de hombros y se gira para continuar la conversación con la pelirroja. Los recién llegados se miran intrigados, pero se sientan también para desayunar, que luego tienen clase de Encantamientos.

De pronto un leve ulular se oye en todo la estancia. Los alumnos miran hacia el techo para ver como llegan las lechuzas con el correo de la mañana. Un ave parda se posa junto a los cereales de Hermione estirando la patita. La chica coge el periódico que le ofrece el animal. Inmediatamente, tras desplegarlo su semblante se vuelve oscuro y sus ojos miel se abren horrorizados.

-¡No me lo puedo creer!.- dice en con la voz apagada.- ¡Escuchad, chicos!

La castaña lee entonces entre susurros:

"_Tres personas muertas y una veintena de heridos en un ataque mortífago._

_El ataque tuvo lugar de madrugada en el londinense barrio del Soho. La zona, que a esas horas estaba repleta de muggle, fue atacada por tres encapuchados que según los testigos pertenecían a las filas del Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Los fallecidos son dos trabajadores muggles de uan tarberna cercana y un auror que acudió en ayuda de las personas que se hallaban allí. El Ministerio todavía no ha facilitado el nombre de dicho auror, ni tampoco de los magos y brujas que se vieron afectados en el atentado._

_Se esperaba un ataque por parte de los mortífagos, porque desde que el Señor Oscuro regresó hace unos pocos meses sus secuaces se han hecho mucho más fuertes._

_El Ministro de Magia ha dado un comunicado por el cual insta a la gente a continuar con su vida habitual, siempre tomando precauciones._

A continuación los hechos contados por algunos testigos..."

La noticia dada por "El Profeta" continúa pero Hermione no es capaz de seguir hablando. La tristeza invade los corazones de los que la han escuchado con atención. Todos sabían que los ataques comenzarían, aunque nadie que lo fueran a hacer tan pronto.

Entonces Harry se levanta de un salto y sale disparado hacia los pasillos. Ron quiere ir detrás de él pero su hermana se lo impide sosteniéndole por un brazo.

-Déjale solo, Ron. Tal vez sólo necesite unos minutos.- le dice tranquilizadoramente la pelirroja.

-Ginny tiene razón.- corrobora Hermione, al ver como el chico hace ademán por zafarse del brazo de su hermana.

-Esta bien.- suspira resignado.- pero después de clase pienso hablar con él.

-Los dos lo haremos, tranquilo.- le asegura la de ojos miel, al tiempo que le da un ligero abrazo para reconfortarle.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Harry corre desesperado por los pasillos. No se da cuenta hacia donde va, lo único que sabe es que necesita pensar.

Se siente culpable. ¿Cómo es posible que haya estado pensando en Malfoy tanto tiempo y ni siquiera recuerde lo que pasa lejos de los dominios de Dumbledore? Se supone que él es el maldito Niño-Que-Vivió, al futuro salvador del mundo mágico, no puede olvidarse de la gente que lo necesita...

Hasta que ha escuchado la noticia el día parecía ir bien: ¡Malfoy le había mirado de una manera diferente esa mañana!. Pero ahora se da cuenta de lo importante, por eso se maldice.

Sin darse cuenta se detiene frente a una pequeña puerta, una de madera de arce con pequeños motivos en las jambas. Es la primera aula que limpiaron los chicos casi un mes atrás. Sabe que la puerta estará cerrada pero aún así lo intenta. Para su sorpresa la puerta se abre con asombrosa facilidad.

Con cuidado se adentra en la estancia. Ahora, limpia, parece otra cosa. Los muebles siguen estando a un lado, pero no hay rastro de polvo. Hicieron un buen trabajo.

Avanza hacia al centro de la habitación.

De pronto oye como la puerta vuelve a abrirse tras él. Se gira esperando ver a alguno de sus amigos, pero su sorpresa es mayúscula cuando lo que se encuentra son unos preciosos ojos mercurio.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Potter?.- la pregunta coge desprevenido al moreno, se imaginaba un insulto pero no eso.

-¿A ti que más te da, Malfoy?.- le contesta fríamente. Lo último que necesita ahora es la proximidad del rubio, justo cuando se ha dado cuenta de que le descentra.

-Te vi salir corriendo del Gan Comedor, y te he seguido, aunque tengo la ligera impresión que aunque no lo hubiera hecho habría venido aquí de todas formas.- mientras habla Draco se va acercando lentamente al chico.

-¿Y que quieres?.- le pregunta el Gryffinor sin moverse del sitio, viendo como el otro está cada vez más cerca.

-Saber cómo estás, simplemente. Supongo que estás así por la noticia del ataque.

-¿La has leído?.- pregunta el otro desconfiado. Draco asiente con la cabeza. Ya está tan próximo al moreno, que por segunda vez éste es capaz de sentir su respiración y ese dulce olor a menta que desprende.

-No sabes cuanto...

Pero el Slytherin no acaba la frase porque es empujado sin previo aviso por el león.

-¡Tú no sabes nada, Malfoy!. No sabes como me siento.- le grita Harry enfadado, golpeándole contra el pecho al tiempo que por sus irises esmeralda empiezan a salir tibias lágrimas que bajan por sus mejillas.

El rubio lo agarra por las muñecas y forcejean. Sin saber como caen al suelo. El moreno siente el frío suelo del aula en su espalda, pero no puede ni quiere moverse. Tiene al otro chico justo encima.

Draco le suelta las muñecas pero Harry no se da cuenta de ello. Está perdido totalmente en la mirada tormentosa, es como una prisión de la que nunca querría escapar, porque ahí se siente en paz.

-Odio no tener voluntad cuando se trata de ti, Potter.- la voz sensual del rubio, lo acaricia como una suave brisa de primavera, y él cierra los ojos.

Draco se queda mirándole unos segundos, y sin poder evitarlo acaba con el pequeño espacio que les separa. Cuando sus labios se encuentran una ligera corriente los recorre a ambos, pero no se separan, todo lo contrario. Draco nota como el moreno profundiza más el beso.

Es un beso tímido pero a la vez sensual y apasionado. Refleja lo que están sintiendo en ese momento. En un intento por sentir a Harry más próximo, le pide permiso con la lengua para entrar. Cuando éstas se encuentran un fluir de sensaciones recorre cada milímetro del cuerpo de ambos.

Cuando se separan para tomar aire, se miran a los ojos y lo saben. Se dan cuenta de que eso es lo que quieren hacer el resto de su vida, nada más que eso, y una sentimiento de felicidad les llena el corazón.

Lentamente Draco se levanta y le ofrece la mano al que acaba de besar para que se levante. Cuando lo hace el rubio, le retira un mechón que le cae sobre los irises esmeralda y le acaricia tiernamente la mejilla.

Harry baja la vista algo avergonzado, y el rubio tiene que alzarle suavemente el mentón con sus finos dedos.

-También odio verte sufrir.- le dice con un susurro. El moreno sonríe. Y es esa sonrisa la que hace que Draco no lo resista más y vuelva a besarle, está vez con algo más de pasión por parte de ambos.

Y así se quedan, besándose, mientras que a lo lejos, se oye una sirena que da paso a las clases. Pero las caricias que en ese momento se prodigan son mucho más interesantes que cualquier otra cosa.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - -

¡Hay madre! No se para nada como quedó. La verdad que está escrito en un momento bastante depre así que siento si hay algo que no encaja...

Mil perdones.

Dejen Reviews

Muchas gracias

Nos leemos

LittleSweet


	7. Buen Despertar

CAPÍTULO 7: Buen despertar.

El hombre recorre los pasillos nervioso. No nota la humedad de las paredes de piedra, ni las pequeñas gotas que se deslizan por ellas como consecuencia de estar próximos a un pequeño lago.

El día se presenta difícil para el mortífago y, la llamada de su señor no ayuda en absoluto. Sabe que el Lord está más que enfadado por el fracaso de la misión que tuvo lugar hace un par de días, y de la que se han hecho eco todos los periódicos, tanto mágicos como muggles, aunque claro, estos últimos no saben en realidad lo que ocurrió.

Cuando llega a la estancia donde le aguarda Voldemort se detiene unos segundos frente al portón para alisarse el cabello. Al entrar lo hace con la cabeza alta, pero con temor.

-Ya pensé que no vendrías, Lucius.- un voz siseante le recibe, y con una mano le indica que se le acerque para sentarse en la pequeña silla que hay frente al sillón que él ocupa.

-Mi Señor.- dice el rubio haciendo una profunda reverencia y besando un anillo con forma de reptil del hombre antes de tomar asiento.- He estado ocupado con problemas burocráticos.

-Eso no es excusa.- le corta Voldemort. Lucius levanta en poco la vista y examina disimulado a su señor. Aunque hace ya casi dos años que recuperó su cuerpo, lo cierto es que todavía no está en plenas facultades. La visita al ministerio lo dejó algo cansado. Algo que el rubio nota en las tremendas ojeras que enmarcan los ojos amarillos del hombre.

-Mi señor, ya me he hecho cargo de que los ineptos que fallaron en Londres sean castigados.

-Me alegro, Lucius, pero no era por eso por lo que te he mandado llamar.- Malfoy abre los ojos asustado. Si no es por lo de Londres, entonces solo puede ser por otra cosa por la que el se haya allí.- Me temo que tu hijo se demora bastante...

Sacando el valor de lo más hondo de su ser, el de ojos azul marino mira a Voldemort.

-Mi hijo me ha informado de algunos avances.- en esos momentos Lucius reza por que al Lord no le de por utilizar su capacidad para leerle el pensamiento, es bueno en Oclumancia, pero no sabe si sus barreras mentales soportarán un ataque por parte de la serpiente.- Me pide un poco más de tiempo. Me dijo que quiere ganarse la confianza de Potter, que tal vez incluso podría hacer que se pusiera de nuestro lado.

-A veces pienso que eres un poco ingenuo, mi querido Lucius. Tengo mis propios planes para con ese niño.¡ Pero lo quiero pronto aquí!.- la última frase ha puesto los pelos de punta al hombre, puesto que el tono de su voz ha sonado casi inhumano.

-Ahora mismo me pondré en contacto con él, mi señor. Le diré que se de prisa.- con esto Malfoy se levanta y se dirige a la puerta.

Voldemort sonríe sádico cuando unas terribles palabras escapan de entre sus mortecinos labios.

-Dile que más vale que lo haga, sino sabéis que los dos tenéis mucho que perder. No creo que el niño quiera quedar huérfano, ni tu viudo, Lucius.

-No mi Lord.- el rubio está apretando los puños con tanta rabia que ni siquiera se da cuenta de que unas pequeñas gotas de sangre caen al suelo, como consecuencia de la fuerza con que las aprieta.

Al salir de la estancia se dirige veloz hacia su mansión. Lo primero que hace es buscar a su bella esposa. Cuando la encuentra sentada en su salita personal leyendo un libro, un sentimiento de alivio recorre todo su cuerpo. Lentamente se acerca situándose tras ella. La mujer que no se ha percatado de su presencia se asusta al sentir los labios del rubio sobre su cuello desnudo.

-Vístete querida, que hoy te llevo a comer a algún sitio especial. Mientras yo tengo que hacer algo en el despacho.

Sorprendida Narcissa asiente, levantándose y dirigiéndose a su cuarto para escoger un buen vestido. Son pocas las ocasiones en que su marido se comporta de forma tan dulce, y ella, que a pesar de todo lo ama, quiere aprovechar esos pequeños momentos.

Sonríe al encontrar el vestido adecuado: uno azul marino que resalta increíblemente su todavía increíble figura. Es su prenda favorita.

"_Tal vez el día no sea tan aburrido como yo esperaba"_ piensa la rubia mientras comienza a desvestirse.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Es sábado, por lo que Harry decide quedarse un ratito más entre las suaves sábanas, aunque éstas precisamente no sean las de su confortable cama.

Se sonroja al notar los fuertes brazos de Draco rodeándole, y sonríe como un tonto al notar como éste lo acerca más contra su pecho. El moreno todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, pero al percatarse del suave beso que el rubio le da en la frente los abre con lentitud, como si no quisiera despertar del más dulce de los sueños.

-Buenos días.- le dice Draco en un susurro. El de ojos esmeralda en vez de contestar se lanza a darle un apasionado beso como respuesta.- Vaya...me gusta tu manera de comenzar el día, león.

Harry sonríe travieso y vuelve al ataque. El moreno ha descubierto que para él no existe nada mejor que sentir los labios de Draco entre los suyos. Cuando está a su lado se siente completo.

Cuando vuelven a separase es Draco el que sonríe. Lo hace porque en esos momentos se da cuenta de lo que Pansy quería decirle: para todos existe la felicidad, y él se estaba negando en redondo a recibirla.

-Deberíamos levantarnos, Harry.

-¿Por qué?.- pregunta el moreno con una sonrisa típica de cualquier Slytherin.- Es domingo, y no creo que nadie nos eche de menos.

-¿Ni siquiera tus queridos amigos?.- Draco levanta una ceja al más puro estilo Malfoy al tiempo que se incorpora. El movimiento hace que la sábana que lo cubría deje al descubierto su tórax marfileño, y Harry no puede evitar perderse en los increíbles abdominales de su chico.

-No creo que les importe si duermo un poco más.- se tapa con las sábanas de seda, como si quisiera seguir durmiendo.

Draco se mete entonces por debajo de ellas y se coloca sobre el moreno.

-Es que creo que tu no quieres dormir, leoncito.- Harry ríe con fuerza. Su blanca risa llena toda la habitación y el rubio no puede hacer otra cosa que acompañarle. Pero de pronto la sonora risa del moreno cesa.

-Cierto, no quiero.- y poniendo sus manos sobre la cintura del chico que está sobre él, comienza a acariciar lentamente las caderas de Draco, en un movimiento que hace despertar zonas que el rubio no quiere que despierten en ese momento.

-Yo me voy a duchar.- le dice con voz ronca e intentando concentrarse en olvidar las manos que ahora se hayan en una más baja.- ¡Y tu deberías hacer lo mismo...pero con agua fría!

Harry levanta una ceja, aunque no con tanto estilo y le da un casto beso al rubio al tiempo que retira las manos.

-Después de ti.

Con esto el Slytherin se levanta de la cama y cierra la puerta tras él. La última imagen de la serpiente hace enrojecer al moreno hasta la punta de sus cabellos azabache.

Malfoy únicamente con unos boxer es una imagen más que agradable.

Harry se revuelve en la cama y cierra los ojos. De fondo escucha el agua correr del baño, e imágenes del día anterior acuden a su mente.

**Flashback**

Harry no aguanta más. Después del beso de la mañana con el rubio no es capaz de hacer nada a derechas. Lo que más le habría gustado es no tener que ir a clase y seguir junto a Draco el resto del día, pero ya tuvo suficiente con la bronca que la profesora Trelaway le echó por llegar tarde a adivinación. ¡Claro, como Draco no tenía clase a primera hora le daba igual, pero él que si tenía tuvo que inventarse una buena excusa para no ser castigado.

El resto del día es una tortura para él. Estar en la misma clase del slytherin y verle como actúa como si nada hubiera ocurrido le pone de los nervios. Para colmo estalló un caldero en clase de pociones y tuvo que quedarse a recogerlo.

Lo peor fue que tampoco pudo verle antes de la cena porque Hermione, Leah y Ron se propusieron saber como le había sentado la noticia. ¡Si ya se había olvidado hasta de eso!...en pocas horas su mundo se ha puesto patas arriba y la culpa es del dueño de unos maravillosos irises.

Harry está cansado tras el largo día cuando tras la cena llega a la torre de premios anuales, dejando atrás al cuadro de la joven que en estos momentos se haya con su apuesto caballero.

-Todo el mundo está con quién quiere menos yo...- el chico se lamenta en voz alta.

-Espero que quieras estar conmigo.- una voz que arrastra las palabras le habla al oído por detrás. El moreno cierra los ojos y respira hondo, notando como su corazón palpita fuertemente.

Con clama se gira sobre sus talones y se pone frente a Draco, el cual es algo más alto.

-¿Con quién si no?.- ante esa respuesta el rubio no aguanta ni un segundo y cogiendo a Harry por la nuca con una mano lo atrae hacia si. Ambos chicos se enlazan en un beso demandante y apasionado, que refleja las ganas que tienen el uno del otro.

-Creía que me moría, Harry.- le dice el rubio en un susurro todavía a unos milímetros de la boca del chico.- Verte todo el día y no poder estar contigo, además de tener que ignorarte estaba acabando conmigo.

-Lo sé. A mí me pasaba igual, pero ahora estamos los dos aquí y nadie nos molestará.

-Lo se.- Draco vuelve a besar al joven de una manera dulce y lenta que desespera al otro, el cual rápidamente cambia el ritmo, por uno más apasionado y salvaje.- Vaya...besas bien, león.

-¿Lo dudabas, serpiente?.- la sonrisa con un toque de malicia que ha puesto el moreno hace que el otro se estremezca de puro placer.- Vamos arriba.

Y sin decir más Harry tira del rubio por la corbata subiendo escaleras arriba, mientras intercambian multitud de besos, deteniéndose cada segundo a disfrutar del contacto del otro.

Cuando llegan al pequeño pasillo se quedan parados mirando las puertas que les llevan a sus respectivos dormitorios. Cogidos de la mano avanzan lentamente a la que tiene la figura de un dragón tallado en la madera.

Con la mano libre Draco abre la puerta y se adentra en el interior, pero nota como Harry no se mueve del sitio. El chico de ojos plateados se acerca al otro fundiéndose con el color esmeralda que es su perdición.

-Pasa...no te preocupes.- le dice con ternura, mientras el otro obedece sin poder quitar la vista de la impresionante cama que hay en el centro de la estancia.

Para distraerle, Draco empieza a darle suaves besos por el cuello, recorriendo un trayecto que sólo él conoce y que provoca que el moreno cierre los ojos y suelte un casi inaudible gemido.

Con la misma ternura el rubio recorre su mentón para luego llegar a sus labios, pero sólo los roza, para continuar su camino cerca del lóbulo de la oreja del moreno.

Cuando acaba en esa zona vuelve a descender por el cuello bronceado pero sin llegar a tocarle, solo acariciándole con su respiración.

Lentamente desabrocha los primeros botones de la camisa del Gryffindor y comienza a besarle delimitando el borde de la clavícula con suaves y dulces besos, que excitan todavía más al león, el cual a su vez a colocado las manos sobre las caderas del rubio para arrastrarle junto a él. En el movimiento las partes bajas de ambos se encuentran, lo que provoca sendos gemidos por su parte.

Draco consigue deshacerse de la camisa del moreno, y comienza a besar todo su torso, sin olvidarse de acariciar las zonas más sensibles de su amante.

Es en ese momento como nota que Harry se pone tenso...demasiado tenso. Malfoy levanta la vista y mira a los ojos a un sonrosado Potter.

-Draco...yo...- murmura el moreno sin apartar la vista de los orbes mercurio.

A pesar de la necesidad y la demanda que se empieza a forjar en lo más profundo del rubio, éste entiende el temor de Harry, y muy a su pesar le susurra...

-No tenemos porqué hacer nada si tú no te sientes preparado aún, Harry.

-¿En serio?.- el rostro del moreno parece respirar con alivio aunque teme que el otro no entienda como se siente en ese momento. Él nunca se ha acostado con nadie y, aunque está seguro de sus sentimientos hacia el slytherin, le gustaría asegurarse de que él siente lo mismo.

-No tienes porque preocuparte ni avergonzarte, Harry.- le Draco separándose de él y dirigiéndose a la cama.- podemos dormir únicamente, si tu quieres.

-¿No te importa?.- le pregunta acercándose a su chico.

-No, tranquilo.- le responde mientras se quita el mismo sus prendas para quedar en ropa interior, luego se mete entre las sábanas de seda y mira directamente al moreno.- ¿Vienes?

Sonriendo ante la idea de que Malfoy haya decidido esperarle, se mete en la cama el también.

La luna ya está alta y brillante cuando ambos chicos se duermen tras una sesión de apasionados besos y caricias.

**Fin del Flashback**

El sonido de fondo del agua correr ha cesado y Harry, todavía soñoliento, se asoma por entre las sábanas. Lo que no se espera es que una almohada impacte contra su rostro, y menos cuando no la ha visto venir.

Tantea la mesilla para hacerse con sus gafas, que una vez puestas, le ofrecen una visión de la habitación. Todo limpio y ordenado, sin nada fuera de su sitio. Lo único en desorden es su camisa y zapatos que están tirados de cualquier manera cerca de la puerta, en cuyo umbral se haya el rubio.

-Ve a ducharte, Harry. Yo me bajo ya a desayunar...¿nos vemos en la noche?.- pregunta Draco. El moreno le observa con curiosidad, aún no se cree que le corresponda, y que lo tenga frente a él diciéndole que quiere volverlo a ver.

-Esta bien, Draco, aunque no se si podré aguantar tanto tiempo sin...- no acaba la frase porque sin darse cuenta tiene al otro joven sobre él besándole con ternura.

-Aguántate como hacemos todos.- le contesta al separase. Harry le saca la lengua cual nene enfadado, mientras el otro se aleja dejándolo solo en la torre.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¡Harry¡Pensábamos que te habías quedado dormido y que ya no vendrías con nosotros!.- la voz de Hermione le da los buenos días al encontrarse con sus tres amigos en uno de los patios del colegio.

-Veo que no te acuerdas de a donde vamos¿no?.- le pregunta Leah mientras le da un ligero beso en la mejilla a modo de buenos días.

La cara de Harry es como un inmenso interrogante...¿Tenía algo importante que hacer¿Qué se hace normalmente los sábados?... de pronto cae en la cuenta.

-¡Hogsmeade!.- dice al tiempo que se da una palmada en la frente como reprimenda por no haberse acordado.

-Hay que darse prisa si no perderemos los carruajes para ir al pueblo.- dice Ron comenzando a correr haciendo gestos con las manos indicando que le sigan.

-¿Por qué está tan contento, chicas?.- pregunta Harry intrigado.

-Ha recibido unos vales descuento para la tienda de sus hermanos y quiere ir a gastarlos.- se encoge de hombros la castaña.

-¡Y no es el único!.- apremia Leah, que también ha recibido un par de ellos vía lechuza.- ¡Daros prisa!

Harry y Hermione siguen a los otros dos con algo de resignación, pero a paso ligero porque no tienen ningunas ganas de ir caminando si pierden el transporte.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Hace un buen día de principios de otoño y Hogsmeade está lleno de estudiantes que aprovechan el buen tiempo para hacer sus compras.

La mayoría están mirando escaparates para elegir el disfraz de Halloween, que ya se encuentra a la vuelta de la esquina.

-No se porque tanta emoción en el baile.- comenta Ron, que tras acabar con todos los vales para artículos de broma anda algo aburrido.

-Es un modo de despejarnos de las clases.- le contesta Leah, aunque algo ausente ya que está leyendo las instrucciones de sus orejas extensibles.

-Yo diría que más bien de "distraernos" de las clases.- se queja la de ojos miel.

-Pues a mí me apetece mucho celebrar esa fiesta.- dice Harry con la mirada algo perdida, imaginándose como sería pasarla con Draco.

-¿Y tener que buscar pareja?.- pregunta asombrado ron.- Odio esa parte de la fiesta. Las chicas son difíciles de entender...son unas raras.

-¡Eeehhh!.- se quejan las dos jóvenes al tiempo que cada una le da una pequeña colleja al pelirrojo.

-¡Además de quejicas y maltratadoras! .- ríe Ron cuando logra evitar otro coscorrón por parte de la castaña.

-Yo de ti, cerraba el pico, compañero.- le aconseja Harry.

-¡Eeessssooo!.- asienten la de ojos miel y la de irises violetas al unísono.

Los cuatro amigos continúan haciéndose bromas, mientras se dirigen a Las Tres Escobas, la taberna de la señora Rosmerta, para saborear una de sus sabrosas cervezas de mantequilla.

Todos están contentos, y el que Harry esté de muy buen humor alegra todavía más a sus amigos, los cuales no logran imaginar que es lo que lo tiene así de feliz y sonriente.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"_Mi querido hijo:_

_Sabes que no te escribiría tanto si no fuera absolutamente necesario. El Lord se está empezando a impacientar, y dicho de paso yo también. ¿Tan difícil es hacerte con Potter? Hoy nuestro querido señor me reclamó en su presencia para pedirme explicaciones sobre tu tardanza. Le he dicho que antes de Navidad el muchacho será suyo, pero creo que él lo necesita antes. No se lo que planea, pero nos ha amenazado, hijo. No tengo más remedio que decirte que ha amenazado con matar a tu madre si no se lo llevas lo antes posible._

_Se que nos pone a prueba tras mi fallo en el Ministerio en Junio, pero es lo que hay._

_Date prisa._

_Atentamente _

_Lucius Malfoy"_

Cuando Draco acabó de leer la carta que una pequeña lechuza parda acababa de enviarle, no pudo hacer otra cosa que echarse a llorar.

¡Sólo un día de felicidad había tenido junto a Harry!

¿Por qué era todo tan injusto¿Qué había hecho para merecerse eso? Y lo peor de todo...¿por qué tenía que pagar él por los fallos cometidos por su padre?

Con rabia tira la misiva al fuego que crepita en la chimenea, para mantener la estancia a una temperatura agradable, y ve como el pergamino se convierte rápidamente en ceniza.

El día había sido perfecto. Se lo había pasado genial en el pueblo junto a sus amigos Slytherin, y saber que por la noche volvería a estar con su moreno, lo mantenía casi en una euforia continúa.

Pero tras recibir la carta todo ha cambiado. El rubio, sentado en una de las butacas de la pequeña sala común de la torre, se masajea las sienes para intentar aplacar el dolor de cabeza que amenaza por aguarle la noche.

Su mente no podría estar más liada. Sabe que no puede permitir que su madre muera...¿cómo va a hacerlo si ella es la única que siempre le ha tratado con amor? Pero, también es consciente de que no puede traicionar a Harry, puesto que ahora que sabe que el león le corresponde no piensa perderle.

Los martilleos en el interior de su cabeza son cada vez más fuertes, así que no es conciente de que el moreno que le da tantos quebraderos de cabeza, acaba de entrar en la estancia.

El chico ve a su amante sentado y con una expresión sombría en su bello rostro. Decide que va ha hacer lo posible para animarle aunque sea solo un poco.

Silencioso se sitúa tras él y posando sus manos sobre su cuello comienza a masajearlo con movimientos que provocan un gemido de placer en el rubio receptor de las caricias. Tras unos minutos, el moreno comienza a besar al rubio en la nuca con mucha dulzura.

-¿Mejor?.- pregunta suavemente.

-Si, gracias.- dice el chico mientras se retira y levanta del sillón para subir hacia la habitación.

De pronto se da cuenta de que Harry no se ha movido del sitio, parece estar anclado con los pies en la fría baldosa de la sala común.

-¿Qué te pasa?.- le pregunta el rubio entre mosqueado y curioso.

-Es la primera vez que te oigo decir "gracias".- le contesta mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-¿Pensabas que esa palabra no existía en mi vocabulario?.- pregunta irónico mientras levanta la ceja en un movimiento propio tan suyo.

-Siempre lo he dudado.- le dice divertido.- Vamos arriba.- indica el moreno al tiempo que lo coge de la mano.- Pero ésta vez vamos a mi cuarto.

-Está bien.- cede el otro.

Cuando el Gryffindor abre la puerta de su habitación Draco evita gritar de puro horror. ¡En esa habitación no hay nada en su sitio! Todo está desordenado: la ropa desperdigada por el suelo y algún que otro mueble (hasta encima de una lámpara de suelo); los libros sobre la mesa de estudio junto con restos de comida sobre ésta; y la cama sin hacer.

Harry sonríe divertido al ver la cara desencajada del Slythrin, y con un movimiento de varita, hace que todo vuelva a su sitio.

-¿Mejor así?

-Si te digo que casi me da un ataque al corazón... ¿Me creerías?.- pregunta el rubio todavía en estado de shock por la visión.

-Creo que si.- ríe el león. Su risa es ahogada por los besos de Draco.

Los dos chicos acaban deshaciendo, otra vez la cama, pero ahora a la serpiente no le importa en lo más mínimo.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

La respiración de Harry es lenta y constante, por lo que el rubio sabe que ha sucumbido al sueño. Éste se acurruca más junto a la piel tostada. Se siente protegido en el abrazo que recibe del chico que duerme junto a él. Aún a oscuras Draco puede ver la sonrisa que se dibuja en sus sabrosos labios.

Es ante esa visión por la que el joven Malfoy se desmorona. Pequeñas lágrimas comienzan a caer por su blanca tez. Intenta hacer el menor ruido, aunque la noche anterior comprobó que el moreno duerme profundo.

Y así, con el agua salada recorriendo sus mejillas y la luz de la luna bañándoles a ambos, el Slytherin cae en un ligero sueño, poblado de pesadillas. Sólo el saber a Harry a su lado evita que se pierda en la oscuridad.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno aquí dejo el séptimo capítulo.

Siento haber tardado tanto en actualizar, pero me fui de viaje, y el comienzo de curso ha sido bastante ajetreado...jeje.

Espero que les haya gustado

¿Reviews?

Plis!

Nos leemos

LittleSweet


	8. Extrañas Parejas

**CAPÍTULO 8:** Extrañas parejas

-¿Cómo lo lograste?¿Qué es lo que hiciste para que no se diera cuenta?.- la voz de Pansy resuena en toda la habitación. Draco, sentado sobre la cama de ella, sonríe al ver la reacción de la chica tras lo que acaba de contarle.

-¿Has cambiado la decoración, Panse? No recuerdo así la habitación.- le comenta el rubio entre intrigado y divertido, pues quiere hacer "sufrir" un poco a su amiga.

-Hace tiempo que la cambié, lo que pasa es que eres tú el que hacía mucho que no se pasaba por aquí.- encoge de hombros la joven. Con delicadeza se sienta en el suelo, sobre una pequeña alfombra, a los pies de donde se encuentra el otro.

-Cierto...¿un mes?.- pregunta el rubio.

-Casi dos.- rectifica al tiempo que mueve la cabeza en un signo de negación.- Desde la última vez que...bueno...que...

-Sí. Pues que sepas que me gusta más así.- tras estas palabras ambos quedan en silencio. Draco contempla la estancia finamente decorada: el tono pastel de las paredes, las suaves telas, los muebles de madera de pino...Definitivamente su amiga tiene buen gusto. Pansy, mientras tanto no puede apartar la mirada del de ojos mercurio, se va a volver loca como él permanezca callado mucho más.

-¡Ya quieres abrir la boca y decirme como has hecho para ocultarle La Marca a Potter!.- desesperada se sube encima de la cama situándose muy cerca del rubio.- No me fuerces a tener que conseguir la información por la fuerza...- le dice amenazadoramente.

-Vale, Panse, no te pongas así, que lo único que quería era que me lo pidieras por favor.- ríe el rubio. La chica se separa de él y con elegancia sumamente estudiada se coloca el cabello dorado hacia un lado sobre el hombro.

-Si que te ha cambiado el leoncito...ahora eres educado y todo...jeje.- tras esas palabras la slytherin recibe un suave pellizco en la mejilla por parte del joven.- Vamos dímelo.

-¿Por qué quieres saberlo?¿Para que te serviría a ti? Que yo sepa Blaise la tiene, y muchos otros slytherin también...¿o es que quieres ampliar tus fronteras?.- la mirada de odio que recibe por parte se la chica le hace creer haber dado en el clavo, pero nada más lejos de la realidad.

-Para que lo sepas no me apetece ampliar ninguna frontera. Al único hombre que quiero duerme apenas unas puertas más allá y como tú bien has dicho ya está marcado. No Draco, no es por Blaise por lo que lo quiero saber. Lo quiero para mí, porque estoy harta de ver "eso" tan horrible en mi brazo.

El de ojos plateados levanta su ceja asombrado...su amiga es toda una caja de sorpresas...

-Mira, Draco, he probado con el hechizo _Glamour_, pero ni siquiera la difumina un poco.- comenta con voz resignada.

-Pansy, si fuera tan fácil, los mortífagos se esconderían fácilmente. No es tan sencillo.

-Entonces dime que haces tu...por favor.- le pide mientras coge las manos blancas y finas del slytherin mirándole directamente a los ojos.

-_Oculus Ocludens_.- susurra Malfoy. Como si de repente las manos del chico tuvieran electricidad, la chica las retira en un reflejo sin darse cuenta.

-¿Ma-magia negra?.- los ojos de la rubia están abiertos de par en par. Está verdaderamente asustada.

-Si, Panse, Magia Negra.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - -

La biblioteca está prácticamente vacía, a excepción, claro está de dos jóvenes sentadas en una de las grandes mesas de la zona de Herbología. Los libros están desperdigados sobre la vieja madera, y los pergaminos escritos hace ya tiempo que no caben encima y han caído al frío suelo. La chica morena escribe concentrada el trabajo sobre las propiedades de las plantas medicinales de la Selva Negra que les ha mandado la profesora Sprout, pero la castaña lleva unos minutos mirando a la nada mordiendo, sin darse cuenta, el extremo de su pluma.

-Mione...¿me vas a contar de una vez lo que te ronda por la cabeza?.- Leah ya no puede disimular más su curiosidad ante la actitud de su amiga y le pregunta.

-¿Qué? No se a que te refieres...

-Mione que nadie te conoce como yo.- la Ravenclaw se levanta de su silla para acercarse a la otra y arrodillarse al lado.- Dime que te pasa...¿tiene que ver con Ron?

Ante la mención del nombre del pelirrojo, Hermione parece reaccionar y su cuerpo comienza a temblar imperceptiblemente. Nerviosa se abraza a si misma como intentando protegerse de algo.

-¿Te ha dicho algo fuera de lugar?.- le insiste Leah. La castaña niega con la cabeza.

-No me ha dicho nada malo...mejor dicho, no me ha dicho nada.- comenta apenada.

-Así qué ese es el problema...¿cuándo entenderás Mione que a ese león hay que hacerle ver las cosas con claridad? Parece mentira que esté en la casa que está... a veces pienso que no le iría mal en Hufflepuff.

-Ron es valiente.- intenta defenderle su compañera de casa.

-Para lo que quiere. Mira estoy harta de verte sufrir por él...¿por qué no le invitas a salir tú? Aprovecha el baile de Halloween de este viernes.- le propone la morena.

-¿Tú crees que me dirá que sí?.- los ojos color miel se tiñen de una expresión asustada que denota las dudas que inundan su corazón.

-¡Claro que te dirá que sí¡Por Merlín, si está loco por ti! Creo que tú eres la única en todo el colegio que no se da cuenta de ello...- Hermione parece sonreír ante las palabras de su mejor amiga.

-Creo que se lo pediré.- dice con decisión.

-Eso es lo que quería escuchar.- le dice contenta tras darle un beso en la mejilla.

-Y tú Leah...¿tienes pareja?

La morena que ya estaba recogiendo los libros que habían estado utilizando se gira presta.

-Aún no, pero ya se con quién quiero ir.- le sonríe.

-Vaya... y por casualidad no será moreno y de ojos esmeralda¿Verdad?.- le dice picando a la ravenclaw. Hermione es la única que sabe lo que siente la morena hacia el chico dorado. Ella misma pensó que era amistad hasta que se fijó en como lo miraba en ocasiones su amiga, cuando pensaba que nadie más la miraba.

Ante la insinuación, Leah sólo sonríe encogiéndose de hombros, mientras se aleja de la mesa para seguir colocando los libros antes del cierre de la biblioteca.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Toc-toc.

Los golpecitos sobre su puerta despiertan a Harry de su ligero sueño. Acababa de llegar del entrenamiento de quidditch tan cansado que se tumbó en la cama para descansar antes de la cena.

Toc-Toc.

Dos nuevos golpes.

-Pasa Draco.- su voz suena cansada acompañando a su estado físico.

-¿Cómo sabes que era yo?.- le pregunta el rubio cerrando la puerta tras de si.

-Ni Ron ni Hermione llamarían antes de entrar, y son los únicos, además de ti, que conocen la contraseña de la torre.- explica incorporándose en la cama y sentándose de frente para ver bien a su chico, que esta recargado con elegancia sobre la puerta.

-Entonces, habrá que tenerlo en cuenta por si vienen de noche...- la sonrisa sexy del rubio hace estremecer a Harry.- Ni siquiera te has cambiado tras el entrenamiento.- le comenta el slytherin cambiando súbitamente de tema.

-Iba ahora a ducharme.- contesta poniéndose de pie.

-Espera un momento.- la voz de Draco suena peligrosamente cerca del moreno. Harry ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que el otro se estaba acercando mientras hablaban.

-¿Se puede saber que quieres?.- le pregunta divertido, y algo excitado Harry al ver la mirada apasionada y lujuriosa del rubio.

-Siempre me ha parecido que el equipaje de quidditch te sienta realmente bien.- le susurra al tiempo que con delicadeza le empuja sobre la cama y se sienta sobre el gryffindor.

Tener en esa posición a Draco hace que el león se excite aún más si cabe y con pasión agarra al joven por la corbata de tonos verdes y plateados como los ojos de su dueño. Los labios de ambos chicos se juntan en un beso dulce que progresivamente cambia de ritmo, a uno más apasionado. En un movimiento rápido, propio de un buen buscador, Harry coge al rubio y lo gira para situarse sobre él. Lentamente, el moreno retira la túnica con el emblema de la serpiente y comienza a desabrochar los botones de la camisa de seda de Draco, hasta en esos detalles él es diferente, nadie más en el colegio lleva una ropa tan fina. El rubio simplemente se deja hacer cerrando los ojos con los labios entre abiertos, sintiendo las manos de Harry sobre su pecho y sus cálidos labios recorriendo su cuello con besos acompañados de eventuales mordisquitos. La expresión de el de irises mercurio excita más al otro al saberse conocedor de la plena confianza en él que demuestra.

El olor a menta fresca que desprende Malfoy se entremezcla con el del cuerpo de Potter tras los entrenamientos. Esa extraña mezcla transporta al rubio a un mundo excitante de nuevas sensaciones, jamás imaginó que alguien tan limpio (mejor dicho, obseso por la limpieza) podría perder el control por el olor puro y duro de otra persona. No es como el olor a sexo sino que es Harry, y sólo Harry.

Las caricias por parte de ambos son cada vez más apasionas cuando Potter comienza a lamer con lujuria el abdomen marfileño...

-Harry...por...favor...- intenta articular el rubio entre suaves gemidos.- si...aaahhh...no paras ahora...no se ... si podré...frenarme...

El susodicho deja lo que está habiendo para mirar a los ojos a su amante. Draco quiere perderse en ese color esmeralda, para él no hay nada más bello en el mundo que esos ojos.

-Sólo si me prometes algo.- le susurra el moreno muy cerca de los suaves labios de la serpiente. Éste le mira interrogante.- Llévame a la fiesta de Halloween de Slytherin.

-Vaya, si lo sé me cayo.- dice el rubio apoyándose sobre los codos haciendo que el chico sobre él se aleje unos centímetros.- ¿sabes lo que se hace en esa fiesta? No tiene nada que ver con la "casta" cena de Dumbledore para la noche de brujas.

-Lo sé...y quiero ir contigo.- la cara de desconfianza del rubio no gusta nada al gryffindor.- ¿Es que no quieres estar conmigo?.- le pregunta algo molesto.

-No digas tonterías, Harry. Sabes que quiero estar contigo siempre.- le dice Draco al tiempo que con una mano intenta aproximarlo hacia si. Pero el otro no está por la labor y acaba por separarse y levantarse.

-¿No quieres que te vean conmigo?¿no soy lo suficiente bueno para estar con las serpientes?.- ahora Harry si que está enfadado. No sabe porqué está tan molesto. Si es por lo de la fiesta o porque Malfoy le haya cortado el "rollo", ahora que por primera vez realmente le apetecía estar con él.

-No digas tonterías. No es por eso...es sólo que...¿cómo te sentirías si yo te dijese que quiero que me lleves a la torre de los leones?

-Te llevaría, si eso es lo que tú quisieras.- le contesta.

-¿En serio¿Y como crees que reaccionaría todo el mundo al ver allí al Príncipe de slytherin? No creo que me recibieran con los brazos abiertos.- le contesta irónico.

-Es una fiesta de disfraces. Nadie se daría cuenta de que estaría allí, Malfoy.- al escuchar al moreno llamarle por su apellido se da cuenta de que la ha cagado y que probablemente Harry esté cabreado con él. Pero es que...no puede llevarlo...no puede meterle allí con los suyos...con... Zabini.

El silencio del slytherin exaspera al león, que está intentando contenerse de gritar al otro.

-Mira déjalo, me voy a duchar y a cenar. No me apetece estar en la misma habitación que alguien que se avergüenza de mí.

-Harry yo...- pero el moreno ya ha salido de la habitación dando un sonoro portazo, para irse a bañar al baño de los prefectos fuera de la torre.

Malfoy se queda solo en la habitación mientras comienza a abrocharse nuevamente la suave camisa maldiciéndose a sí mismo por hacer enfadar al chico al que ama.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

-¿Harry?¿Estás aquí?.- la voz de Ron resuena en el gran baño de prefectos. Un suave olor a melocotón y vapor de agua invaden la estancia.

-Sí, Ron...¿cómo me has encontrado?.- le pregunta indicándole con una mano que se acerque al borde de la tina donde está disfrutando de un relajante baño, para intentar olvidar su enfado.

-Fui a la torre a buscarte pero antes de entrar la chica del cuadro me dijo que habías venido aquí, y que te había visto enfadado al salir¿te pasa algo?

-Sí, que Malfoy es imbécil.- le espeta el moreno. Eso provoca una carcajada a Ron.

-Eso no es nada nuevo, compañero.- continúa riendo el pelirrojo.

-Vaya, te noto muy contento...¿qué te ha pasado?.- como si la pregunta fuera lo que el Weasley había estado esperando comienza a relatarle como es que Hermione y él irán juntos al baile.

**Flashback **

Hermione camina nerviosa por los oscuros pasillos camino de la Torre Gryffindor, antes de despedirse de Leah, le ha asegurado que en cuanto vea a ron va a decirle lo de ser su pareja.

Lo cierto es que la castaña no tiene que esperar mucho, porque a pocos metros de ella puede escuchar la inconfundible voz del pelirrojo charlando con Seamus. Decidida se dirige a él.

-¿Ron, pu-puedo hablar con-contigo un momento?.- le pregunta cogiéndole por la manga de la túnica.

-Claro, dime.- el chico nota los nervios de la otra pero por nada del mundo se hubiera imaginado lo que va ha escuchar salir de sus labios.

-¿QuieressermiparejaenelbailedeHalloween?.- Hermione lo dice del tirón, tan rápido que es un milagro que ron lo haya entendido. Pero el chico lo ha hecho, vaya si lo ha hecho.

-¿De-de ver-verdad?.- le pregunta más rojo que su propio cabello. La chica que tampoco se queda corta en el color de su rostro asiente tímida. Toda la valentía que acaba de demostrar se ha esfumado al pensar en la posible negativa de su "amigo".

-¡Dile que sí, Ron!.- las voces de Dean y Seamus animando de fondo no ayudan mucho en esos momentos, pero con una voz casi imperceptible dice.-...si...claro.

Nada más oírlo Hermione da media y sale corriendo hacia su sala común.

-Vaya, parece que uno de los dos se decidió.- dice Dean colgándose de los hombros del pelirrojo.

-Si, tío, y lo mejor de todo es que hemos vivido para contarlo...¡pensé que moríamos sin veros salir juntos!.- bromea Seamus.

Ron no contesta, está clavado en el suelo de la impresión _"Voy a salir con mi Mione"_, es lo único que atina a pensar.

**Fin del Flasback**

**-**¡Felicidades, compañero! Me alegro mucho, de verad.

-Lo sé. ¿Sabes? Todavía no me lo creo, no me creo que quiera salir conmigo, no se si sabes como me siento...estoy en una nube.

_"Por desgracia sí lo sé, pero ten cuidado amigo que la caída desde tanta altura puede ser dolorosa, créeme."_

-¿Te pasa algo, Harry?.- le pregunta el pelirrojo viendo como el otro sale de la gran bañera para entrar a cambiarse tras un biombo.

-No, tranquilo, estoy bien.- su voz ha sonado convincente. Incluso hubiera sido capaz de creérselo si no fuera por el fuerte dolor que le oprime el pecho.

-OK.- queda convencido.- Te espero fuera para ir a cenar. ¡Date prisa!

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tras la cena copiosa, el Niño-Qué-Vivió se despide de sus dos amigo gryffindor para dar un paseo por el lago. Su salida del comedor es seguida por un par de ojos color mercurio.

El lago está hermoso. A pesar del frío la noche despejada anima a pasear, y los alumnos más mayores, lo únicos que pueden salir más tarde de las diez, están disfrutando de la luz de la luna.

-¡Harry!.- el aludido se gira a la llamada de una voz femenina. La luz del satélite le muestra a una joven morena, de delicadas líneas y exótica belleza.

-¡Hola, Cho!.- saluda amable el joven.- ¿Qué haces por aquí?

-Te andaba buscando.- le contesta sonriéndole. Tiene una bella sonrisa, pero a ojos del moreno no puede compararse con la de Draco.- ¿Puedo pasear contigo?

-Claro.- los dos jóvenes comienzan a pasear juntos. Atrás quedaron los momentos en los que tras su breve relación Harry se sentía cohibido a su lado. Ahora son buenos amigos, y le gusta disfrutar de la compañía de la oriental.

Tras unos minutos de distendida conversación, Cho se decide a hacerle la pregunta a Potter.

-No se si deberíamos ir juntos al baile, Cho.- lo cierto es que él quería ir con su serpiente, pero tras la discusión de la tarde ya no lo tenía tan claro.

-Si te lo pido, Harry, es porque sé que entre nosotros no hay nada y que la fiesta no va a dar paso a nada más. No me apetece quedar con ningún chico y que piense que puede obtener algo de mí.

-¿Es por Cedric?.- le pregunta extrañado.

-Sé que ya han pasado casi dos años desde su muerte, pero no consigo olvidarle, ni siquiera lo conseguí contigo.- una lágrima surca su mejilla.

-No tienes que olvidarle, Cho, sólo dejar que alguien más ocupe tu corazón. Deja un hueco para otra persona. Seguro que ahí.- le dice señalando el lado izquierdo de su pecho.- hay sitio para dos personas.

-Gracias, Harry.- le dice abrazándole con fuerza.

-Iré contigo.- le contesta decidido el moreno cuando se separan. Ante toda respuesta recibe otro abrazo por parte de la Ravenclaw.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Tras despedirse, Harry continúa unos minutos más su paseo por la orilla del lago. De repente escucha una risa femenina que le es muy familiar. Va acompañada de unos suaves susurros, pero no logra reconocer la voz que la acompaña. Lentamente se arrodilla tras unos arbustos que le protegen de ser descubierto por la pareja. El gryffindor no puede más que abrir la boca de asombro ante la escena que se está desarrollando ante sus ojos: Leah está con un chico.

Están abrazados y dándose ligeros besos. Parece que él le acaba de pedir ser su pareja en la fiesta de la noche de brujas, porque ella está contenta.

Potter n consigue identificar al chico, ya que está muy oscuro, pero por la confianza con la que se tratan diría que hace tiempo que están juntos. Si saber porqué se siente algo molesto. No porqué ella esté con alguien, sino porque no le ha dicho nada, cuando se supone que son amigos íntimos, de todas formas no puede culparla ya que nadie sabe todavía lo suyo con Malfoy, _"si es que todavía hay algo. ¿Por qué me pasa a mi esto? Ir a enamorarme de esa dichosa serpiente"_.

En esos pensamientos estaba cuando la plateada luz de la luna ilumina la escena frente a él. Entonces reconoce al chico que está besando a su amiga: alto, bien formado, atractivo, con el pelo castaño oscuro y unos ojos azul profundo... _"¡No puede ser él!"_.

Asombrado, el moreno frota sus ojos por debajo de sus lentes... _"no puede ser posible...ese no puede ser...Nott"_

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Bueno hasta aquí el octavo capítulo... he tardado mucho en actualizar, pido disculpas, pero es que cuando iba a publicar la historia me dio un venazo y decidí cambiarlo todo, aunque no se si para mejor...

La reacción de Draco ante el hecho de que Harry vaya con una exnovia al baile, en el próximo capítulo y bueno el baile en general también.

Ya veremos que pasa y como van a resolver su pequeño problemilla mi Draco y Harry.

¡Qué espabilada Leah! Se ha ido a liar con un slytherin...esta chica sabe donde está lo bueno...¿Verdad?..jeje

Bueno me despido, no sin antes decir, que no se cuando podré actualizar porque me toca estudiar...¡Que vida más perra!

Nos leemos

Dejen Reviews, plis!!!

Plis

Ciao


End file.
